


Crestfallen

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Size Difference, Smut, warlord au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper pulled against her restraints, they clinked breezily together as she leant in close to Peridot. She only made it so far when her binds snapped tight. She scented the air again, her plated nose twitching as she inhaled. A low rumble sounded in her chest, it vibrated beneath Peridot's hand.</p>
<p>She rasped, her warm breath tickling her."You smell like the sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allowance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely Ruby~!!! <3

"You're up, Periwinkle." Amethyst called as she kicked an empty feed bucket aside.

Peridot jumped when it clattered against the wall. She hurriedly buffed the tattoo on her forehead for courage. A triangle within a triangle, white to represent clarity. Continuing shapes to signify unity.

"Coming." Peridot replied, slapping her hands on her leather clad thighs. She was terribly nervous. Gods, and so fucking excited! She had to mask the grin on her face, forcing it down for the sake of professionalism.

Amethyst snickered at her obvious giddiness. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about this. You're on like, a real bizarre level of happiness right now, aren't you?" She sighed with a short laugh, shaking her head.

Peridot rolled her tense shoulders. She tugged at the hem of her crimson bustier, her breasts were pushed impossibly high in this erotic getup. She hoped the Warlord would be pleased with her display. Peridot had only been hoping for a chance like this since her damned childhood.

"I'm just excited to meet her!" Peridot quipped, running her hand across her flushing cheeks. "She's..."

"Yeah yeah. The village jewel. The protector. Shit, whatever you guys still continue to call her." Amethyst gruffed, kicking her foot against the wall to lean. "I don't want to burst your bubble, Peri." She rolled her head on her shoulders. "She's just...she ain't gonna be what you think. She's not like the village makes her out to be."

When Amethyst spoke, there was a flash of pain...and disgust in her violet eyes.

Peridot blanched, looking down at her boots. Red again, in hopes of pleasing the Warlord. She shook her head. "I just want to see her and do this for her. She's done more than enough for the entire village." She relayed honestly.

"You just wanna jerk her off." Amethyst said in a teasing coo. Peridot rubbed her elbows.

"It's called  _slackening,_ I thought you said it was an orthodox practice. To keep her satisfied." Surely the Warlord had needs, and those needs should be sated. Peridot could see how for-longed sexual contact might agitate some.

Amethyst shrugged. "Well it sure the fuck keeps her satisfied. For a while at least, and speaking of- it has been  _a while_." She looked up to her with raised brows.

Peridot covered her face. "Amethyst, I'm already nervous as it is..." She groaned into her palms.

Amethyst patted her. "Hey, no worries. She doesn't bite. Well, she does- but she  _can't_." She pointed, as if she;d said something clever. "I left her chains taut, she won't be lashing out at you."

Peridot screwed her green eyes at Amethyst. "Chains?" She laughed apprehensively. "Why would she be in chains?"

A mighty creature like her shouldn't be bound. Surely it was just circumstance. For protection? Even if you squinted the situation looked... _off._

Amethyst's jaw twinged, and the air around her seemed to still. Her entire nature today had been derailed, like she was...hiding something.

She almost murmured her response. "It's to keep you safe, P."

Peridot would accept that answer for now. The sun was setting, and she needed to return home before long. She wasn't exactly sure how long this whole ordeal was gonna take. She'd never really masturbated an ancient war beast before.

"Just open the door." Peridot requested. Amethyst stepped aside, pulling the door wide open as she ushered for Peridot to enter.

She strode into the descending narrow hall, sconces lit her way. She wobbled on her boots as the heels skittered across the packed ground.

"Be safe." Amethyst demanded, earning a playfully blown kiss from Peridot's end. She heard Amethyst exhale a dramatic breath before she shut the door with a bang.

It made Peridot jump, but she righted herself quickly. She rubbed her palms down her form, pushing her breasts up higher, making sure the seams of her trousers were parallel. She summoned a simple aromatic spell, dousing herself quickly with a clean wash of lavender. She checked her boots for minor scuffage, finding none.

She was right as rain, and trembling like a leaf.

Peridot strode onward, noting that the ground slanted deeper as it went on. The air became cooler. Surely to accommodate the Warlord's desires.

She expected light to be at the end of the tunnel, but there was only darkness. An abysmal archway was carved at the end of the hall. A bar windowed door blocked the entrance, held slightly ajar.

A weathered lever was mounted on the way beside the doorway. She eyed it curiously, running her hands along the heavy door as she pushed it wider.

Peridot slipped her head inside, peering around the opaque room. A single cubby window was tucked in the far wall. Sunlight struggled inside of it, casting long dimmed rays across the room.

She could just barely distinguished the outline of a massive creature. Standing upright and pressed close to the wall. Chains rattled in the stuffy room and Peridot nearly yelped.

That thing pulled against its chain and its face came in to the sun light. The rays cast fierce shadows across their rugged face.

Peridot gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

It was the Warlord...

The creature tilted closer, seeming to examine Peridot. She scented the air audibly behind a leather muzzle. Her disposition was exhausted.  _Tortured_. Tiny intricate scars trekked over her skin. The scales that framed her face were frayed, cracked and unhealthy with neglect. The ones brushed across her cheeks looked as if they'd flake away at any moment.

The once proud mane Peridot had envisioned spiraling down her broad shoulders...was matted around her skull. It smothered the nubbed horns atop her head, covering them entirely.

Her golden eyes fluttered and Peridot saw agony in them.

Her red skin was dulled, pale from years without sun. Her stripes were almost in-noticeable they were so faded.

Peridot stepped forward without thought, taking a caring hand to brush it along those choked horns. Or what was left of them...

The Warlord flinched away in a second, snarling behind her muzzle and clicking her fangs. A frenzied tail sprung from behind her, swiping at Peridot furiously- held fast by a cuff. Her chains clattered against the stone wall and Peridot nearly fell to her backside. She stumbled, righting herself quickly as she veered back.

"What have they..." Peridot trailed. Finding she didn't have the words for this atrocity. This  _defilement._  "They've been...keeping you this way?" She murmured, nearly shaking with the realization of it. This is what the Elders had done to her?

All those tales of the fearsome Warlord staying of her own accord, because she so  _loved_  the people of the village...lies! She was chained to the wall like an animal. Kept in the dark for all these years, all these  _centuries._ The gravity of the situation was growing heavier with each second.

The village elders had said...had said she wanted to stay- and she remained in this temple, beneath its grounds, to keep the people safe.

"Oh my gods..." Peridot whispered, almost stumbling once more as her knees buckled. This is what Amethyst had meant. She wasn't in chains for Peridot's safety, she was restrained so that the village could sap her strength. Her vitality. The powerful magicks that coursed through her.

Even now, Peridot could sense immaculate strength from within her. She could feel her own magick growing stronger just from nearness.

She was being kept for a good cause, though. Right? Without the Warlord here, the land here would surely die. It'd wither away without her virile magick. Peridot assured herself there was all just reason for this. There had to be.

The beast's growl ebbed away, and Peridot felt inclined to give her a more thorough inspection. She took a step closer, reaching very tepidly forward.

" _You're here for this_ ," The Warlord rasped suddenly, rolling her hips in a vulgar motion, nearly brushing her erection against Peridot's abdomen. " _The slackening."_  She sneered, jeering her head away as if in shame for a moment.

Peridot froze in place, looking up to the beast. The wonder she'd expected to feel had been quelled. Replaced. Now there was only disgust.

"You're filthy." She berated. Whipping a finger across her slick chest, rubbing the grit between them. There was a downy tuft of hair leading from between her breasts. It plunged far and Peridot was curious as to how long that goody trail was.

Peridot looked to the corner of the room, spotting a dirt caked bucket. She promptly snatched it for herself, filling the thing to the brim with water. A clean hand towel was hung on the wall and she let it soak in the water.

The beast fidgeted against her restraints. "'What you be doin' with that?" She inquired. Seeming a bit worrisome at the thought of being bathed.

Peridot set the bucket aside, whirling her hands in circles- summoning a simple aroma. She wafted it into the bucket, whipping it till bubbles frothed to the top.

The Warlord lurched against her chains once more, and blood oozed from the cuffs, trickling down her bulging arms.

"Magick?" She grunted, sniffing the air. "You're a little...sorceress." She pondered, peering hard at the bucket's contents.

Peridot nodded once again, dipping the rag into the cool water. She rung it tight, taking the suddsy towel and carefully dabbing it along her collar.

"You got it big guy." Peridot replied, noting how the beast's form went rigid, stilling with obvious effort. Peridot still rocked from the realization of this woman's livings. The way she had envisioned the Warlord to be had been towering and proud. Instead, she was sullen. With gaunt cheeks and weathered flesh.

"Jasper." The beast offered through clenched teeth. "Call me that, sorceress." A humble request. Peridot's heart softened further for her.

Peridot hummed in accordance, dipping the rag for clean water and scrubbing her exposed chest harder. "Peridot is my name." She relayed. Jasper hissed between her fangs, her eyes casting a feathery glow over her cheeks.

Surely no one had ever touched her like this. It didn't look like Jasper had been bathed in years. She reeked of must and earth. Her slitted pupils were focused, but dilated. Her erratic breathing had slowed to a calmer pace. Her wide chest lofted gently, her pillowy breasts brushed against Peridot's arm.

How long had it been since those golden eyes had seen true sunlight? Peridot wondered.

Peridot mused over her chiseled form. Even under layers of filth, she could see appeal in Jasper. Her dirtied skin was giving way to lovingly striped, fiery colored flesh.

She was pleasantly surprised by how tame Jasper appeared. Her chains fell slack, the one's holding back her brawny arms swayed ever slightly as she seemed to relax.

Peridot was tender with her, taking absolute care to clean beneath her cuffs, where her skin was abraded and raw. Jasper hissed betwixt her pearlescent teeth, even when Peridot dabbed gently...it seemed to hurt her. The sight of it made her heart clench in her chest so tight.

"Why...are you doing this?" Jasper asked. Her voice so guttural. This must be the most she's spoken in ages.

Peridot pulled her rag away, dipping it in the water. She cringed when the water turned pink, stained with Jasper's blood. She turned back to wash her arms, cleansing her battered wrist carefully- wiping away the sweat from her shoulders. Her collar.

"Because no one else has." Peridot replied evenly, masking her concern.

Jasper pulled against her restraints, they clinked breezily together as she leant in close to Peridot. She only made it so far when her binds snapped tight. She scented the air again, her plated nose twitching as she inhaled. A low rumble sounded in her chest, it vibrated beneath Peridot's hand.

She rasped, her warm breath tickling her." _You smell like the sun._ "

Peridot rolled her head atop her shoulders. "I do?" She asked, sniffing her own arms. "Not that I've ever noticed." She added. Across the room, on a worn table sat a whale bone comb, dust an inch thick on it. She took it, dipping it in the sullied water. She eased it through Jasper's gnarled mane, holding the roots tight in case a tangle snagged. And they did. Countless times. She even pulled more than a few bug carapaces from her tresses.

As time went on, Peridot noticed Jasper's mane gaining volume. Instead of laying flat and dead against her body- it fluffed richly. Finally able to breathe again. Peridot spent half an hour alone on the matted hair stuck atop Jasper's nubbed horns. When at last, they were freed. Jasper shuddered with relief and Peridot could have sworn color had returned to her paled skin.

Jasper rubbed her horn in Peridot's little hand, brushing the rough tip into her soft palm. She closed those eerie golden eyes, simply nuzzling her like a gentler creature.

Peridot indulged her, running her finger along the ridged length of each one. She inspected their frayed tips. Had these been cut?

Jasper shrugged away from her with a grunt, tilting back as she peered down intently at Peridot. Looking expectant. She cocked her head to the side. Her face was free of most of that grime. Those scattered scars were more obvious now, marking her bronze skin almost lovingly. The scales framing her face and trailing down the back of her neck softened a bit, laying flat now instead of jutting upwards.

Those appealing features of hers had become a little more than just that. She was...stunning. Even in this dungeon, she imbued the ideal of strength. Those powerful shoulders slung low, held upright in a curvaceous manner. Her chest bowed forward and Peridot was more than inclined to touch her there. Would she like that?

"See you eyeing me, witchling." Jasper accused. Her voice a husky murmur behind her muzzle.

"I'm a sorceress. Not a witch." Peridot corrected.

Jasper's sizable tail lurched in its restraints, knocking against the cage structure that pinned it. "No big difference." She quipped back, squinting at her, wrinkling her nose.

"How long have you been down here?" Peridot interjected, steering the conversation where she wanted it to go. In all honesty, she had the power here. Didn't she?

Jasper seemed to take a pause. Her brow knitted for a brief moment before she answered. "Long before you were born." She replied.

Peridot ached for her. "That long?"

"And much before that." Jasper added. Her voice agonized as she relayed this to her.

Peridot wanted to set her at ease. "You aren't kept in vain." She offered, touching a tentative hand to Jasper's chest. Feeling her strong heart beating beneath her palm.

Jasper snapped at her, her wild eyes narrowed. Her slitted pupils no longer bloomed.

"They feeding you lies, sorceress." Jasper sneered, her words heavy with venom. "They tell you my  _magick_  keeps the village safe?" She asked. But it didn't really sound like she was asking.

Peridot nodded slowly. "W-without you as our beacon, our lands would die. Your people couldn't not have flourished as they have withou-"

_"My people?"_  Jasper barked. Adding a chillingly cold laugh. "My people died out centuries before this time."

"I know, the Elder's told us that. They told us also...that you were kept on your own accord." Peridot trailed, not knowing why she felt the need to voice those insecurities. The Elder's had spoke of Jasper as a benevolent beast, with world encompassing magick. Strong enough to give life to the land, and potent enough to bring fertility to the homestead.

Peridot had been told time and time again, since her own birth...that without the Warlord being contained below, her power could decimate the mortal people. And that's why she stayed beneath the temple...to keep the people safe.

Jasper glowered at her, tugging her chains. "This look like my own accord?" She drawled out, spitting heat as she said so.

Peridot's hands fell to her sides. "It... _no._  No. It doesn't at all. I just-"

"Remove this muzzle, Peridot." Jasper beseeched.

The Warlord sought an opening, and thought she'd found it in Peridot. On regular circumstances, wouldn't this idea be insane? Freeing her as opposed to...keeping her chained in a literal dungeon?

Peridot just didn't know. She just  _didn't know what to think._  This all had been so much different in her head. She hadn't anticipated this, hadn't even  _thought..._

Amethyst had warned her.

"This thing isn't always on. The others trust. I don't have to wear it." Jasper persuaded. "You're here for slackening anyway, yeah?"

Jasper had mentioned it more than once. Was she eager for release then? She was eyeing her top with obvious fascination. Peridot was pleased to find her body responding positively. After that little bath, Jasper had cleaned up heart achingly well.

Her chiseled face so distraught and tortured. Peridot leant forward, almost without thought, and snapped open the loops that held Jasper's muzzle on, and the dreadful thing fell to the packed dirt floor.

This could be a costly mistake. Peridot knew that.

She looked up at Jasper, cautiously, and reached into the bucket. Peridot rung the towel, brushing it across the Warlord's face gingerly, taking care not to agitate the creases the muzzle had left. Free of dirt, her face was even more gorgeous. Peridot liked it quite a lot, in fact.

Jasper hadn't even snapped a single fang. She let herself be caressed and cleansed, nigh purring before she worked open her locked jaw. Peridot could sense that Jasper had lied to her before. No one took that muzzle off unless it was feeding time. She could see the divets it'd left along her face. That wasn't from a couple hour's wear. That was from centuries of it.

She wasn't vicious. She wasn't cordial or benevolent. She was subdued.

Peridot ran her finger along the creases, soothing the tender skin. Jasper relaxed to her touch, pressing her face against Peridot's hand. She brushed her lips against Peridot's knuckles, that intense gaze locked with hers.

"You're nervous?" Jasper asked.

Nervous didn't even begin to explain it. She was torn. She'd idolized the Warlord since her youth. Even sending a prayer her way when the times got rough. Each night when she lay her head across her pillow, she'd thought of her. Humbling herself, and thankful with the knowledge that such a powerful deity chose to live among them. To assist them. To keep them safe.

To say things were different would be an understatement. It was as if so much had shifted, but for absolutely nothing. This realization wouldn't change a thing. Peridot would still have to leave her here. Jasper would go back to being muzzled and restrained, like nothing had even happened.

Peridot gave a curt shake, letting her hand fall to Jasper's chest. It lofted robustly, so proud even in this condition.

"Not even a little, Warlord." She assured, the urge to drop to her knees before her now was near overwhelming.

Jasper huffed. "Don't be calling me that, Peridot."

Her name is what she preferred. " _Jasper._ " Peridot murmured against her neck, finding brevity in her arousal.

Jasper shuddered under her hands, that massive body nearly bowing over hers. "Like the way you say that, sorceress." She voiced, her head falling back to watch Peridot intently.

Peridot all but grinned against her, she placed a tepid kiss to the crook of her shoulders, her hands roaming across her heated skin.

This is what she came here for in the first place.

Peridot glanced up at her, batting her lashes dramatically. Jasper's face pinched in confusion. "You want this?" Peridot piqued, running her fingers along Jasper's thick length, her eyes widening when it twitched. "You don't mind being...sated like this?"

She hoped it wouldn't bring her shame. Being tied to the wall and brought to orgasm in someone's hand.

Jasper gave a cruel laugh, but it did nothing to lessen her growing arousal.

"Just get on with it, Peridot." She berated, rolling her hips to deepen the contact. Peridot squeezed her through her ragged trousers, becoming a peck worrisome over her size.

Jasper spoke her name so surely, and she found an odd comfort in that.

"You ought not order me around, Jasper. I'm the one holding the reigns here." Peridot reminded, dropping to her knees and tugging Jasper's hips forward. No slack in her chains as she stood tall above Peridot, her legs spread wide.

Peridot's breath hitched when she looked up to her. That scorching gaze was rapt on her. Her pupils dilating.

"You are eager." Jasper noted, her voice so deep Peridot could feel it on her skin.

Peridot nearly blanched, her greedy fingers already tugging at the hem of Jasper's trousers. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, pulling Jasper's attire down in one clean motion. Her distended length sprung free, the engorged crown brushed against Peridot's cheek.

She cupped the base with both hands, her gaze riveted to the polished gold piercing on the tip. She slighted her fingers across it, marveling when her cock swelled in her palm.

"You are...untried in these things?" Jasper pried.

Peridot tore her line of focus away from her length. She took to the bucket still by her side, pulling out the soaked towel again to run it along her member. She dabbed it against Jasper's thighs, scrubbing her in all the nooks and crannies. She jolted against her thorough cleansing.

"When you say it like that, sounds like your  _assuming_  rather than asking." Peridot retorted, letting the towel fall back into the bucket with a splash. She kicked it aside, sending water sloshing across the floor.

"You're trembling, Peridot." Jasper gave back, her voice almost one of concern- if it weren't heavily laden with arousal. She nodded towards Peridot's top approvingly. "Like you in that color."

Peridot's cheeks flushed and Jasper cracked a grin. Looking so foreign on her tired face.

"I've just...never been with someone so-"

" _Monstrous?"_

"Big." Peridot countered, peering up at her towering frame. There was something so erotic about being betwixt the Warlord's thighs- Jasper's intent gaze rapt on her. She could almost feel her looking. Peridot dragged her finger along the underside of her throbbing shaft in utter fascination

Jasper groaned, such a low sound in her throat. Her glowing eyes intent on Peridot as she explored her.

"You have a mate waiting for you?" Jasper asked. So invasive, this one. Or was it just curiosity? Or even a hint of jealousy? Did the Warlord want her to herself, then? She seemed like the possessive kind. Territorial even.

Peridot shook her head. "I live alone, Jasper."

The Warlord stiffened under her touch. Did she enjoy hearing her name called that much?

Jasper tugged against her bindings even harder, and for a moment, Peridot wondered why she hadn't just wrenched them from the wall already. Before she could ask, the answer became blatantly apparent. An antiquated magick glowed from the chains, just dimly. So faint, Peridot almost couldn't see it.

Those hackles were enchanted with a robust spell, but one Peridot could see herself breaking. Not that she ever  _would_...she shouldn't.

A bird flitted into the tiny port window. They both looked. The little white petrel scratched at grain that sat on the window sill. It pecked at it, and Jasper all but vibrated. She bit her bottom lip, excitingly happy to see such a menial thing. It flew away but she was not disheartened. She smiled and Peridot saw warmth in that.

Till she grinned down at her, and Peridot vaguely realized that the sun had set. Muted starlight tried in, offering little to nothing against the darkness. Jasper's eyes were hooded, and luminous in such an alluring haze.

Peridot dabbed her tongue to her lips, focusing back on the task before her. Though, was it honestly that much of a task? Her size was almost frightening. Peridot could scarcely close her fingers around Jasper's thick length.

"Move your hands on me." Jasper urged, moving forward, just so intent on getting closer to her. Peridot obliged her. She thumbed the tip, wriggling the piercing there curiously. That must have hurt. She hoped Jasper had gotten the piercing  _before_  her capture. Or... containment. Whatever this was.

Peridot clasped her hands tight around the base, pulling her grip slowly along it- squeezing the head before pulling away. Jasper groaned above her, her body shuddering from the contact. Her chains rattled and Peridot marveled as her large hands curled into fists. Her claws must have broke her own skin, for blood was trickling from her palms and onto the dirt.

The  _beast._

Peridot felt shivers break across her skin. She peeked up at Jasper. She expected her head to be tossed back lazily while Peridot brought her to orgasm. She gasped when Jasper's heated gaze met hers, staring so intently.

"Has anyone put you in their mouth before?" Peridot asked blatantly.

Jasper's eyes snapped wide, attentive. Avid as she slowly shook her head. "No." She answered simply. Peridot could hear her breath hitch. The slight crack in her voice when she'd said  _no._

Literally no one had ever been tempted to feed this thick member into their mouth? Peridot wanted to drag its weight across her tongue and moan around it, to wedge it past her lips and adore her hot flesh.

Jasper held her bottom lip betwixt her teeth, her breathing growing listless.

Peridot all but grinned as she laid a sugared kiss on the broad crown. She kept her eyes on Jasper's as she sunk the head past her pursed lips. The Warlord's jaw fell slack as she watched Peridot plunge her deep inside.

She wedged her length as far as it could go, using her little hands at the root, working them in tune with her mouth. She was sweltering against her tongue, her cock swelled and throbbed against her and Peridot moaned as she laved against each vein. She pulled her free, syrupy lines of saliva still connected them.

Jasper was squirming in her grasp. Was that a whine just now? That proud head was tossed back, defeated for the moment- groaning in agony when Peridot fed her cock back in.

" _That's..."_  Jasper's voice hitched, her hips rocking as much as they could. Peridot clutched them, pulling her chains taut and pushing her inside deeper. She pulled back, flicking her tongue across the gold piercing, much to the Warlord's approval. She grunted mindlessly, her glimmering eyes vacant and far from lucid. One clawed finger pointed towards her bustier. " _That comes off."_  She enjoined.

Peridot nodded with Jasper still stuck fast in her mouth. She drew away from her almost reluctantly. She dragged her hand languidly down her flushed collar, she dipped a finger between her plump breasts, tugging the hem just a pinch, revealing more of her cleavage.

She popped the top button, gasping playfully- as if it'd opened by accident. Jasper chuckled, but it came out like a strained cry in the end. Peridot grinned nigh wickedly at her, unbuttoning each fasten so slowly. The Warlord was quaking in her fist now, her cock straining towards her warm mouth pitifully.

When at last, her breasts were exposed- Jasper's knees buckled, she whined this time. Peridot heard it. So easily defeated by the sight? Peridot scooted closer on her knees and pressed her lips fully against Jasper's hips, licking her heated skin with vigor. Their eyes had yet to part and Peridot  _loved_  it.

Jasper scented the air, her eyes nearly rolling back when she inhaled. "You're wet from this?" She rasped, looking down at her eagerly.

Peridot brushed her top away, tossing it behind her without a care. She dipped her head lower, cupping Jasper's heavy sac in her soft palm. She kissed her there tenderly. Jasper shuddered, her hips thrusting into nothing.

She dragged her lips further up, kissing the Warlord so sweetly. And Jasper was more than enjoying it, she looked to her with fascination. With  _adoration_.

Peridot brought her length back to her mouth, pressing it just at the precipice of her lips. She murmured against her sensitive flesh. "Does that please you, Jasper?"

She held her exposed breasts, twining her fingers across her nipples, tugging them almost roughly. Jasper sucked in a breath when Peridot released her breast, letting it sway beneath Jasper's gaze.

The beast licked one of her fangs, no doubt craving to sink those into her. Peridot cursed her body for wanting it, too.

"Your bottoms. Remove them." Jasper bit out, nodding towards her skin tight leathers. Peridot stood before her, her breasts pressing against Jasper's abdomen as she shimmied from her trousers. She kicked out of them aw well as her red boots, sending them sprawling in her excitement.

Peridot's clasped Jasper's erection firmly, tugging on it till Jasper stood on the tips of her toes. She was displayed naked before her idol, coaxing her into an orgasm. This was all so maddening, but Peridot could find no reason to stop now.

_"Don't."_  Jasper berated, jerking her hips back hard. Her back pressed against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut with obvious effort. She stilled herself, opening her eyes again to place them on Peridot. She was starring hard at the little patch of curls between Peridot's thighs. Eyeing her there hungrily. "Spread your legs, sorceress."

Peridot glowered at her, keeping her legs very much shut as she toyed between them with her own hands. She slipped her fingers along her drenched sex, nearly crying out to have some pressure relieved.

Jasper was becoming hysterical once more. She jerked at her bindings so hard, Peridot feared they might come undone. She growled fiercely, showing her fangs menacingly as she expected her order to be followed.

When Peridot did not obey, the Warlord elicited whined, seeming to try and calm. "Let me taste you. Bring your fingers to my mouth." She beseeched, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Peridot gasped. Such an erotic creature. She saw no harm in obliging her once more. Peridot slighted her hands up Jasper's massive form and brushed her slick fingertips across the beast's mouth. To which she greedily took, her thick tongue delving out to whirl around her fingers. Licking them clean with a groan.

" _Goin' to be needing more of that..."_  She growled. "Straddle me, Peridot. Sit on my shoulders. Let me have more of you."

Peridot shook her head breezily. "No, Jasper. I'm staying right here." She informed, stooping to her knees once more. Jasper's head rolled to the side, her protest was caught on a breathless cry when Peridot squeezed her cock roughly, bringing it back to her mouth. She kissed the crown before wedging it past her lips once more.

" _Wicked sorceress..._ " Jasper cursed, her fists balling tight, her knuckles white. What would the beast do if she ever got her hands on her? Peridot was almost frightened to think of how roughly Jasper would take her. Centuries of restraint tended to do that to a creature. Had she had sex down here? Amethyst said it was just hand jobs, and Jasper had been more than giddy to receive  _this._

Peridot hummed around her, sending Jasper into a fit. There was slack in her chains, enough for her to thrust between her lips. Peridot held place obediently, allowing the beast a moment of pure alleviation.

Jasper gnashed her fangs and fucked her little mouth with vigor. Cramming as much as she could till Peridot hit her limit. Her claws curled, and Peridot knew she ached to sink them in her flesh. To drag her in closer, and use her body to her own accord.

Peridot was content to accept her come this way. She wanted to milk the Warlord dry- till she quivered wordlessly from such a forceful orgasm. Afterglow would look good on Jasper. This creature was simply made for sex. Her impeccable form boasted proud shoulders, perfect for tossing legs over. Ropes of bronzed sinew flexed with every thrust of her hips.

Peridot slinked her hands to Jasper's backside, she clutched her ass tight- tugging her even deeper into her mouth. The Warlord buckled over and began praising her in words Peridot didn't recognize. A guttural tongue that sounded harsh and branding.

" _Going to come like this."_  Jasper warned, her pace becoming erratic and rhythm-less.

Peridot released her giving backside, dipping one hand to toy with her dripping sex. She pressed a finger inside, moaning as she did so. Jasper watched her steadily, those golden eyes sharp and transfixed on her. As if the Warlord was enthralled.

Something must have displeased Jasper, for she stopped moving all together. Her body tight and nearly trembling as she stilled, sunk deep in Peridot's mouth. She laved her tongue against it absently, only to be scolded by her.

" _Stop that..._ " Jasper pleaded, sweat beading on her forhead. Peridot withdrew her promptly, hoping she hadn't overwhelmed her. Pushed her to do something she was uncomfortable with. "Can't...finish like that, Peridot.  _Need_  to be inside of you."

Peridot's heart flipped. "No, Jasper!" She blurted.

Jasper had expected resistance. "I've yet to touch you and you're like this? You're wet for  _me_. Your little body is readying for  _me_. It's greedy for a lover, isn't it?"

Peridot's free hand flew to her mouth, her face heated from her vulgarity. Despite it all, Jasper was...right. Peridot hadn't lain with another in so many years, and she could only imagine how long it'd been for Jasper. Why not let off some steam...? Scratch and itch. Yeah, that's it.

If she thought on it hard enough, sex wasn't forbidden. Amethyst hadn't mentioned a no sex rule. Yet, Peridot cursed herself for even needing a rule to not  _fuck_  the Warlord. She'd be ashamed of herself if she wasn't busy squirming with need.

"This won't get us in trouble?" Peridot found herself asking. So foolishly.

Jasper released a bated breath, shaking her head quickly. "No." She rushed, rocking her hips. "The slim one does it every time." Jasper persuaded.

"The slim one...?" Peridot trailed, thinking on who she could possibly- oh gods. " _Pearl?"_

Jasper nodded hurriedly. "That one. Yes." She took a step forward, pulling her chains tights. "I won't hurt you." She promised, her voice softening.

Peridot knew Jasper wouldn't hurt her intentionally...but even with her restraints in place, Jasper's size alone could do Peridot in. She wasn't even sure they'd fit.

This was ludicrous, and she was still going to do it, wasn't she?

Peridot looked to the cuffs binding Jasper's wrists. Those would keep her bound back. She couldn't take Peridot in hand and do as she pleased. It was  _Peridot_  who was in control here.

"What will it be, sorceress?" Jasper asked, serious now. Simply wanting an answer. Yes or no.

No one had to know about this. No one  _would_  know about this. It was blowing off steam, nothing more.

Peridot came closer to her, finding she wasn't bashful under Jasper's gaze. She felt...desired. Treasured.

"That's it, Peridot." Jasper praised, tilting her head to  _kiss_  her. She pressed their lips together, Jasper's tongue laved at her mouth, asking for entrance, to which Peridot gave eagerly. Her tongue encompassed her mouth, lapping at hers so greedily.

Peridot cupped Jasper's face, standing on her toes to deepen their kiss. She pulled away only for air.

"H...how do we go about this?" Peridot queried, surprised to hear how breathy her own voice sounded.

Jasper placed another scorching kiss to her mouth, so fiercely Peridot knew she'd bruise. "You turn around, and you spread your pretty thighs for me." She rasped against Peridot's ear.

Peridot shivered, doing as Jasper instructed. She remained close, her back pressed against Jasper's broad chest. The Warlord took her knee and nudged Peridot's legs open. They both groaned in disappointment to find they didn't align.

Jasper stooped lower for her, humbling herself to the ground for Peridot. They fell perfectly into place. Jasper's cock pushed against her entrance already, nearly slipping inside.

Peridot moaned, her hands worked on her own sex, spreading it for the beast behind her. Jasper growled her approval, undulating her hips to slip her length against her folds. She whimpered at first contact, leaning her head back to lay against Jasper's shoulder, her chest flushed with color as she eased her hips back.

She could feel the broad crown of her engorged shaft wedge inside. She stilled herself so soon, finding just the head to be a challenge for her tight sex.

Jasper coaxed her deeper, though. "Doing so good, Peridot. Take more of me." She urged, trying to thrust against her restraints. " _Gods..._ you feel so  _good._ " She growled, her chest rumbling against Peridot's back.

Peridot whimpered, sinking her in further, sliding her body slowly along. Jasper was inpatient, her cock pulsing inside her deliciously thick. Her body was on fire, and the extreme pressure she felt did little to quell that desire.

Her hands flitted to her breasts, pinching the tips between her fingers. She grew wetter, just having Jasper settling inside brought her bliss.

"That's... _fuck_." Peridot cursed, feeling her body refusing to acclimate. She'd never had a lover quite as endowed as this. " _So much..._ " Peridot mewled, reaching between her legs to feel how far Jasper was.

Only half way inside? Peridot cringed, but wasn't off put.

"Back up, put slack in my chains. Let me  _fuck_  you." Jasper commanded, desiring to take control this soon.

Peridot shook her head, refusing. "No, Jasper." She tilted her head, taking in the Warlord's musk scent. It made her mind hazy just to breathe her in. "Just...give me a second." She brought her fingers to her aching clitoris, thrumming it hurriedly as she fell back more, pressing Jasper deeper.

Jasper grew impatient, she tried to take the reigns- thrusting against her as best as she could, restless and moaning. Peridot worked her length in a fervor, coming to the thick hilt of it. Her hands flew to Jasper's head, clutching her tight as she bucked her hips.

The beast snarled by her ear, and Peridot feared she'd bite her. Jasper touched her fangs to the sorceress' neck, licking at the tendons beneath her flesh. Yet she did not pierce her. She kissed her there, clearly restraining from sinking her teeth in. Such a tender display.

Jasper nuzzled her face. "Turn to me, Peridot." She murmured, beseeching a kiss. Peridot tilted her head once more, holding Jasper close, pressing their lips together so gently. She lapped at her mouth, growling when Peridot returned the forays, flicking the tongues together.

They must have moved back a degree. Jasper's chains hung laggard, giving her ample room to thrust against her. She pulled her cock out, only to plunge it fully back inside of her. Peridot went to her toes, screaming into the kiss.

She was losing herself in it, almost ready to relinquish control and give it up to the beast rutting into her creamy flesh. But there was still the fear of Jasper hurting her. It seemed like she scarcely had control of her own actions at the moment.

" _Why'd you stop?"_  Jasper bit out, teasing her fangs against Peridot's neck. Brushing her hands against Jasper's skull, she took to moving again, stirring her hips and pressing them seamlessly together. She grew vigorous with it, undulating mindlessly.

Peridot whined, her eyes falling shut. " _Jasper."_

Jasper's chains snapped tight. "Going to come inside of you, Peridot."

Was she asking or  _demanding?_  The beast snarled against her neck before sinking her fangs into her taut skin. Peridot squealed, startled when her sex clenched around her shaft. Jasper  _dragged_  her backwards, a deep rumbling in her chest advised resistance. As if Peridot possessed any.

Jasper fucked her without break, thrusting against her mercilessly. Peridot's breasts swayed and she could hear the beast struggling to grasp them- her paws held fast by her restraints. Her claws curled and instead she bit Peridot harder.

Jasper released her neck at last, giving her neck a tender lick. Kissing her bruised flesh with serene gentleness. "I can fuck you like this every time, sorceress. Would you like that?"

_Like it?_  Peridot was willing to  _beg_  for it. She drew her hands to clench Jasper's thighs, holding her there. Seating her deep. Jasper all but whined as she was forced still, her demeanor quickly changing as she felt Peridot tighten around her. She was so fucking  _close._

" _Slower..._ " She breathed, loosening her grip and letting Jasper move once again. She plunged into her masterfully, taking her time will each shallow thrust. Peridot's whimpering was verging constant as she neared the edge.

" _Feel you, Peridot."_  Jasper rasped, giving it to her slower still, drawing out Peridot's climax. She screamed, only to have it swallowed in a desperate kiss. Jasper groaned as she her little sheath clenched, wave after wave till her knees quivered. Her breathing hitched and she pulled away from the kiss for air.

In a moment tenderness, Jasper pressed their foreheads together, her rhythm sporadic as she came with her. Those golden eyes met hers, keeping them as she ejaculated inside of her. Pumping spend in hot streams. Peridot couldn't speak as they had their orgasm together, her words lost on a soundless cry and she clasped Jasper tight. Kissing her softly as her body rocked with the strongest climax of her life.

She trembled against her, her body singing as her hands fell to her side. That had been... _amazing._  She'd never had sex that good with long term partners. Jasper fucked her into a stupor in one goddamn day. Peridot was dizzy in her after glow, a silly grin spread across her flushed face.

"You fuck everyone that good, Warlord?" Peridot teased, nudging Jasper free. Come spilled from her onto the floor, leaving her decadently messy. She toyed between her thighs, feeling their wetness before stooping to grab her clothing.

Jasper had stilled behind her, her breathing oddly even. "Just the ones I like, witch." She gritted, sounding off putting. Aggressive.

Peridot turned to her, squinting curiously as she slipped her trousers on, shimmying as she tugged them round her waist. Jasper eyed her swaying breasts, but remained displeased.

"Something seems...different with you here?" Peridot extended. Her body still high from her climax. "Everything alright?"

Jasper's gaze narrowed. "You know magicks." She shook her chains, not breaking eye contact. "What you think of these? Too strong for you to disenchant?"

Was she...attempting escape right now? Peridot blanched, her mind whirring as she put her top on, buttoning it hurriedly. "I...can't be sure, Jasper." She offered. "Not that I would attempt to  _do_  that."

Jasper snorted. "What you mean, sorceress? I saw the disgust when you arrived. My condition appalls you." Her face softened and in a moment of bashfulness she nodded to her own trousers. Peridot tugged them up quickly for her, fastening them and retreating back from her.

Of course her condition appalled her. She was kept in a fucking  _dungeon_  for gods sake. She obviously hadn't been bathed in years, and what have they been feeding her? Birds and grain? The creature needed sustenance. She needed care. Not release. The village couldn't afford to lose Jasper.

"Your condition here will change." Peridot assured, and a sunny smile broke on Jasper's face, and her mighty tail lurched behind her. "I'll take much better care of you than the others do, I swear it."

That smile faded quickly, turning to a lip curling snarl. "You're leaving me like this?" Jasper asked evenly, her voice sounding eerily tranquil compared to her tight demeanor.

"I can't just let you leave, Jasper. You know that already, don't you?" Peridot argued. "We'd die without you."

"How do your Elder's even  _know_  that. How can you be sure?" Jasper spat, pulling against her restraints to get closer. "You'd let another living being live like this on assumption? Superstition?"

Peridot's mouth fell open, she pressed her hand to it. "Why are you doing this?" Guilting her like that. This wasn't her fault. This wasn't her mistake to fix. There was good reason for all of this. There was  _good reason._  "I just can't do that."

"You just fucking  _won't_ do it. Coward sorceress." Jasper sneered, her words heated and laced with venom as she spoke.

Peridot wouldn't stand here and be  _insulted_. She glowered at her, flinching to even look at the chains that kept her bound. It was heart aching and it was wrong. But it was necessary.

She simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't help you." She said, taking a few steps back as Jasper's gaze turned frenzied. Her pupils narrowed on her menacingly.

She murmured hauntingly low. "Don't come back again, Peridot."

Her chest tightened.

"You don't mean that. I'll come back, I swear. And I'll help you any way I can, okay?" Peridot pleaded, trying her damnest to just reason with her. Show Jasper her side of the situation. Her hand fell to the door latch and the beast thrashed violently. Her chains clattering so loudly it made Peridot's ears hurt.

" _Fuck you!_ " Jasper howled, actually spitting at Peridot's feet, struggling against her binds. Her feet dug into the ground and she fought towards her. " _Leave!_  Don't ever let me  _see_ you again."

Peridot gasped, her mien shaking as she turned the latch on the door. They'd just shared the most intimate sex Peridot had ever received, and now she was cursing her. Bellowing at her to get out of her sight. Jasper had begun speaking in that foreign tongue again, biting words at her that Peridot knew were far from pleasantries.

Were there tears pricking at her own eyes? Peridot dabbed her fingers there, retreating from the room. " _I'm so sorry!"_  She cried, her voice choking as she slammed the door shut. It muffled the Warlord's ranting, her shouting hardly dimmed by the thing. Peridot pulled the lever on her chains, loosening them for her mercifully.

She absently realized she'd left the muzzle off. Jasper could be shouting the rest of the night, bellowing loudly enough to wake the Elder's.

But she died down. A pin-drop could be heard as Jasper remained silent. Peridot could hear feet shuffling across the floor, and a loud thump and chains rattle as something slumped to the floor. She knew that something was Jasper. Falling to the ground in a defeated heap.

Peridot nearly fell to the floor as well. Her heart seized harshly in her chest, and she had to smudge away her tears. She tore herself away from the dungeon, staggering up the incline back to humanity. Her legs still weak from their mating. They wobbled beneath her as she strode further, coming to the second door. She swung it wide, almost coming to her knees when it opened.

She scrambled up, slamming it too behind her. She slunk to the floor finally, catching her face in her hands, unaware for a moment that Amethyst was sitting in the corner. Staring vacantly at her.

Peridot opened her mouth to speak, snapping it shut over and over. Simply having no words for everything that'd just happened.

Amethyst turned to her, solemnly, just as one pitiful wail echoed from the dungeon below. Peridot nearly screamed her agony in answer.

"I tried warning you, P."


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot stretched her arms out languidly, her back popped as she curled on her damp bed sheets. She jerked away her covering of furs, sweat rolled down her back, down her face as she panted in the heat of the morning. The sun beamed in through her side window, making her squint against its brilliance.

She brought her fingers tepidly to her cheeks, and gently up to her eyes, finding that there were tears there. She let them spill without emotion or sound. Even with that sickening feeling growing inside. Doubt. Regret.

Another night, she'd dreamed of the tortured Warlord, and another morning she'd awoke with tears for her. For the guilt that Peridot felt from leaving her there. In that place. That  _dungeon_.

No, Peridot hadn't fucking  _left_  her there. Jasper had roared for her to leave. And to never come back. After she'd fucked her, of course.

Suit yourself.

A hurried knock sounded at Peridot's door, echoing in the small home. Thumping and ongoing. She couldn't even yell over it.

Peridot flung her wobbly legs off the edge of her bed, cursing when dead leaves crunched beneath her feet. She rubbed her sleepy eyes pitifuly.

"Coming..." She murmured, tugging on shabby bottoms before stumbling down the bedroom ladder. She missed the bottom rung and almost slipped to the floor.

That steady knocking was familiar. Probably Amethyst. What did she even need at this hour? Shouldn't she be at the temple, tending to that belligerent creature? Feeding her or something.

Muffled shouting could be heard past her door.

_"P! Unlock the damn door!"_

Yeah, that was Amethyst. She pounded her fist against the door one more good hard, hinge rattling time.

Peridot murmured from her side, fiddling with the locks as she did so. "You know, when you say P, I don't know if you mean me or Pearl."

" _Well I'm not knocking on Pearl's door right now, sooo..."_

The last lock fell away and Amethyst swung the entrance wide open. Sweat was rolling down her face, burning her freshly tattooed chest. She pawed at it. Peridot popped her hand.

"Don't touch that, you'll scar yourself." She harped. "Did you sprint here?"

Amethyst grumbled, letting her hands fall by her sides. "It ain't gonna scar..." She bellyached, tugging her shirt from her chest to fan it. "Yeah, I fucking bolted here." She huffed, looking at Peridot with a serious disposition. "We've got some things to talk about."

Peridot stiffened under her friend's now scrutinizing gaze. She blanched, and rubbed her elbows. Was this about her not showing up for slackening today? Peridot didn't- Peridot  _couldn't_ do that again.

"W-what?" She stumbled, knowing Amethyst had to be ruffled about all of this. It was Peridot who had begged Amethyst to give her that damned task. That opportunity. And now she was basically pissing all over her friend's hard work and string pulling. "I'm sorry I flaked, Ame. I am, but you saw how fucked that situation got me."  _Literally._

Amethyst crossed her arms. "I don't give two shits that you flaked, you ditz. But I need you to come with."

Peridot pulled back into her home. "I don't want to go back to that temple, Amethyst." Not ever again, she wanted to forget everything. To push the ordeal into the corners of her mind, and  _never_  address it again.

As if the could just forget Jasper's tortured face...

"Lookit this, then." Amethyst implored, tugging down her shirt sleeve, her torn shirt sleeve. A sickly purple bruise welled on her lilac skin. "She did this to me. That Warlord of yours."

Peridot's hands flew to her mouth. " _My_ Warlord? Wh-why did she do this to you?"

Jasper had been unstable, aggressive. All around violent, but she hadn't displayed cruelty.

Amethyst rolled her sleeve back down and snapped the cuff tight. "It was an accident. So she says." She replied, standing akimbo in her doorway. "I loosened her chains for feeding time. Everything was going great, I even left her muzzle off afterwards. She's a bit chattier now. After her outburst with you."

Peridot frowned, her face flushing. "She hit you, then?"

"I went to give her release, much to her persuasion." Jasper was a cunning beast, wasn't she?

"You left her chains slack?" Peridot asked hurriedly.

Amethyst rolled her head on her shoulders with a shrug. "She seemed calm enough, didn't see how she could do much harm anyway."

Why did the thought of Amethyst on her knees between the Warlord's legs have her ire ticking?

"Everything was fine! She was eager this time, at first." Amethyst trailed, rubbing her bruised arm. "But when I had her in my hand- I looked up to her, a-and she just...she went fucking berserk on me."

Peridot's stomach curdled. Berserk? "What did she...do?" She was almost afraid to hear Amethyst's response.

"She struck my hand away and started cursing at me. Nasty words, didn't think she even knew those things." Amethyst cringed at the memory of it. "She was snarling at me, telling me to bring back  _the little sorceress_." She made a deep voice to imitate Jasper's.

Peridot's heart sank. "The...little sorceress?"

Amethyst's lavender eyes locked with hers. "She roared for  _you_. Said she wanted no one else to touch her. To be intimate with her. I-I didn't even know she thought that shit was  _intimate._ " She slapped her knees. "Gods know I don't." Was that a shudder just now?

Peridot had been on the verge of begging for the Warlord, and Amethyst couldn't even find her appealing. That soothed her. Heavens, it shouldn't.

She motioned for her friend to come inside, but Amethyst shook her head. "No, we need to be getting bac-"

Lithe hands pushed Amethyst to the side. Pearl scrambled frantically into the doorway, jabbing a finger at Peridot. "What the hell did you do?" She squawked breathlessly.

Peridot reared back from her pointed finger and brushed it aside. "I haven't done a thing! I-I did everything you two guys do!" She stammered, holding her hands up in surrender. Her face burning.

Pearl's wide eyes narrowed on her. "What do you mean by that? Tell me  _everything_ you did. In detail. Something has changed her, for the worse."

Amethyst snapped her head towards both of them. Her brows furrowed in thought and then in realization. Her jaw fell slack. "Peridot..." She began. "Did you...have sex with her?"

Pearl's hissed in a breath, and Peridot felt the last of her dignity wash away on a breeze.

"You  _did_. Oh shit...oh shit oh  _shit._ " Amethyst cursed heatedly, grabbing her head. "Holy hell, w-w-why would you have sex with her?!" Her voice cracked and so did Peridot's heart.

"I-I..she didn't-I  _didn't_...Jasper-" Peridot stammered before sucking in a deep breath and pointing at Pearl. "Don't you do it every time?"

Pearl's sharp features slackened and then twisted in confusion. Amethyst glared daggers at her. "What's that?" Amethyst asked, cocking her head to stare eerily calm at Pearl. "You let that thing fuck you?" She asked. Her voice lain in venom.

Peridot swallowed audibly, tugging at her shirt collar. Before she could speak Pearl let out an ear splitting shriek.

"Y-y-you think I'd  _ever_  let that beast  _touch me?"_  She nearly screamed, pounding a hand on her chest. "I'd rather stop existing!" Her body shuddered and she held herself tight.

Amethyst's face softened at Pearl's words, but Peridot's surely didn't. That's how they saw the Warlord? Mating with her would be a fate worse than death to either of them, that was blatantly apparent.

Peridot's mouth opened and closed as she faltered to find the right words to say. Jasper had  _lied_  to her, then. Told her untruths just to get sex. She drug her palm down her heated face. This was mortifying.

Amethyst put a gentle hand on Pearl's arm, giving her a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even has accused you." She soothed, looking up to her.

Pearl peered away, her arms crossed, but relaxing as Amethyst stroked her. "No, you really shouldn't have." The peace between the pair was kept for now.

At once, the duo looked to Peridot with faces of concern. And a hint of disappointment...

Amethyst politely shut the door, ushering Pearl inside to keep the conversation private. Away from the prying eyes of the other villagers. She put a hand on Peridot's.

"Peri, why did you...why'd you have sex with her?" She piqued simply. Like she was asking how the weather was.

Peridot shrugged, pulling her hand from Amethyst's to rub the back of her neck. "I-I...just-I mean...I didn't think it was against the rules."

With the fervor pitch Jasper had whipped her in to, her own arousal had made is very hard to say no. Or even think about saying it.

Amethyst asked further. "Did she tell you we do that? Did the Warlord convince you?"

" _Lie_  to you?" Pearl added.

Amethyst's lips parted on a lofty gasp. "Peridot, did she... _make_  you do that with her?"

Peridot couldn't help but snort. "No-no-no. She didn't make me do anything!" Jasper's name needed slandering now, but not for that. Never that. "She did lie to me though, yes." She nodded a bit solemnly, her hands falling by her sides in a huff.

Pearl squinted at her. "Well if she didn't make you, why'd you even do it?" She asked obliviously.

Peridot's mouth gaped. "You two really don't find her attractive in any way, do you?" She wondered curiously. How odd. Jasper was the epitome of strength. Endurance. Those big arms flexing and contracting to reach her. The way her massive body had shuddered so responsively to Peridot's touch. She was erotic in every sense. Not to mention those  _horns..._

Now it was the duo's turn to laugh. They both chortled at the very idea of it. "But she's so... _dirty._ " Amethyst whined with a hint of disgust.

Pearl nodded in agreement. "And brutish. Didn't her size worry you? The thing is enormous"

Peridot shook her head. "She's only dirty because neither of you bothered to  _bathe_  her." She scoffed, buffing her tattoo. Though in hindsight, Jasper could be a rather terrifying sight. And Peridot severely doubted she had given any effort into requesting a bath.

Amethyst sighed, looking out the side window. "I take blame for the bath thing. I never cared to ask if she'd like one." She said, with a hint of sarcasm. "But we must get back, the Warlord is bellowing still, no doubt."

Pearl bobbed her head. "Oh yes, I had to come after you- her yelling had gotten so loud..." She rubbed her ears at the memory.

Peridot blanched, freezing in place as she looked to her friends, to the door. She wasn't ready to go back, she'd planned on  _never_  going back. The thought of seeing Jasper again was too much. Those chains, the  _muzzle..._ the darkness.

Her friends understood that though, didn't they? Had to. Better than anyone else, but how did they feel about it? Weren't they as disgusted with the Warlord's treatment as she was?

They must be. After all these years taking care of her.

"I can't." Peridot said lowly.

Amethyst opened the door, tugging Peridot along. "You're gonna  _have_  to. I've never seen her in a rage like this."

"We didn't want to get you involved again. We really didn't. We know how the slackening had a negative effect, but the Warlord is demanding you. I think it's the only thing that might ease her."

"But why-why would she want to see me? She..."  _Scorned me._   _Hurt me bad._  " Told me to never come back. She meant that. I know she did..." The way Jasper had spat at her. Her gorgeous face turning to one of utter fury. "I don't want to ease her."

Those words fell on deaf ears as Amethyst tugged her out the door and into the bright sunlight. She shielded her eyes against it, whirling around as Peridot toed her door shut. She put hurried hands on Peridot's shoulders.

Pearl leaned in to her ear, keeping a keen eye on the passing villagers. "We're afraid she's going to kill herself."

Peridot's bare feet faltered, but Amethyst kept her righted. "W...what? How-"

"She's pulling too hard on her restraints. Her body will break before those chains ever do." Amethyst offered bleakly, squeezing Peridot's wrist tighter as she lead her onward.

Peridot's heart thundered in her chest, so hard she worried her friend's could hear it. The temple quickly came into view, much to her distaste. She didn't even have time to think about this.

But if it was the village at sake...without Jasper's essence coursing from the ground, these lands would  _die_.

Amethyst pummeled the door open and drug the group through the long, twisting corridors. Winding a ways till they came to a simple wood door at the end of the estate. It was unlocked by a key hung around Pearl's neck.

At once, the muffled sound of a distant roar could be heard. Words came through dulled. Peridot couldn't make out a thing of it, other than the feeling. Anger.

Peridot looked to her friend's with worry. "And she's been at this all day?"

The pair nodded, locking the door behind them. "Sounds like she's quieted down some to be honest." Amethyst replied, cupping her ear to the far wall. She chanced a hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

Suddenly, the sound stopped completely. Everyone held a breath, could Jasper have heard the knob turn? Was she listening to them now?

Peridot's stomach flipped and she feared she might lose last night's dinner. She took a tentative step forward to side with Amethyst.

"She hears us." Amethyst murmured, striding forward down the descending hall towards the Warlord's keep. "Stay quiet, and stay by me." She warned.

Peridot nodded, following suit with Pearl in tow. She huddled behind them nervously as the hall fell eerily silent. It was colder than usual down here. The next Harvest was coming with the changing seasons.

Halfway through, the sound of chains hitching echoed violently in the tight space. They all stiffened at the sound, exchanging worrisome glances before heading on deeper.

" _Peridot?"_

She halted in her steps, her hand flew to her chest.

" _I can scent you, sorceress! Come to me, Peridot!"_

Oh good lord. Peridot's face heated as her friends tossed her looks that said 'I told you so'. Was this what the two had listened to all morning? She decided against calling back to her, seeing as how anxious Jasper had become from her scent alone. Or the sound of her footsteps.

" _Need to see you..."_  She heard her utter in such a low voice.

She turned to her friends desperately. What was she supposed to do?

"How...I-I don't even know how to go about this. What do I do? What do I-"

Amethyst stared wide eyed. "That, I don't know. Gonna be honest with you on this one, P. But you  _have_  to get her to stop yelling. If one of the Elder's hears this..." She trailed on solemnly.

"What? If one of the Elder's hears her tantrum, then what?" Peridot asked. Seriously, what else could they possibly do to Jasper? She was kept in captivity like a prisoner. Muzzled most of the time and in darkness  _all_  the time. Save for that tiny port window.

Pearl pinched at her own throat absently. "They would implement a harsh and more... permanent technique to silence her."

Peridot's hands clenched at the idea of it. The barbarity. Her voice would be taken away from her, just for an outburst? The things this creature must have endured throughout her centuries.

Gods, she needed to do this alone. Jasper might go into a panic with so many people in her space. One of which she'd lashed out at not hours ago. She pressed forward, turning to the both of them.

"Jasper only wants to see me, right?" Peridot asked. Pearl frowned at Amethyst dishearteningly, but she only nodded.

"You're going all hero on me, aren't you?" Amethyst sighed.

Peridot snorted nervously. "It's hardly heroic. We're just going to talk."

Pearl cocked a brow at that. "You honestly think she'll be satisfied with talk?"

Amethyst cringed, rolling her shoulders. "She...hasn't had release since you." She mulled, eyeing the lever by the door.

"Are her chains still slack?" Peridot asked, nodding to the lever.

Pearl reached for it. "Shite, they are-"

"No!" Peridot protested. Jasper had hurt Amethyst, but she hadn't done it intentionally. She'd even found the strength to bite out an apology in her condition. "How loose are they?" She asked.

"Enough for her to grab food from the basket and feed herself." Amethyst relayed.

That would work. She feared any added stress might be the tipping point for the Warlord. As is, Peridot wasn't sure she could pull Jasper back from the brink. She could hear her now, across the door, breathing heavy. Even. She was going leagues to calm herself, wasn't she?

Peridot leaned against the door and heard Jasper shuffle. Her chains clattering as she surely pulled against them.

 _"Please."_ Whispered the Warlord.

Peridot rather liked when Jasper used that word. She shooed Pearl and Amethyst along, they obeyed only reluctantly, with Amethyst looking over her shoulder the whole way.

"Be safe." Pearl demanded.

The door behind her creaked loudly. Like a calling. She turned and clasped the knob in hand, looking to the chain's lever one final time. She'd trust Jasper. Hoping it wasn't a foolish decision, she pushed the door open, pressing it close behind her.

Jasper was all but jittering in her place on the floor. She sat cross-legged, arms in her lap, but upon seeing Peridot, she lunged. Her bonds scored her wrists as the chains snapped tight. She had little room and was leaning against it, looking hard at Peridot.

"You came back!" Jasper shouted, her tail lurching excitedly in its restraints.

Peridot glowered at her. "Of course I came back. I  _had_  to. Amethyst tells me you've been in a frenzy all day." And by the looks of it, Jasper's hadn't long shook herself from it. She was tense, rigid. Peridot knew she was anxious. She'd truly wanted to see only her.

"They make you come here?" Jasper asked her with concern.

Peridot shook her head in agitation. Agitation over Jasper's sudden change. How could she go from roaring to the rafters to tail wagging in seconds? Was it self control or in fact the total opposite?

"No one made me do anything." She sighed, stepping closer to the Warlord. Much to Jasper's delight.

She pulled hard against her bonds, craning her neck in the darkness to better look at Peridot. Jasper's face broke through the now dim stream of sunlight trying through the port hole window. She looked better than the first time, but worse than when Peridot had left her. Her proud cheekbones sported more cuts. Fresh ones. Her nose was crooked and bruised, a few scales appeared displaced and loose. One fell to the ground pitifully.

Her heart ached. Those wonderful horns had grown a degree, beginning a subtle arch back towards her ears.

"Why am I here, Jasper?" Peridot sighed, looking to her with forced indifference. The Warlord cocked her head innocently.

"Peridot...wanted to be here, yes?'

She glanced down, having a hard time looking at those intense golden eyes. "Not exactly. You threw a fit so loud that the others couldn't take it. Jasper, you  _struck_  Amethyst."

"Did not mean to!" She protested immediately. "Did not mean to hurt her..."

"I know you didn't..." Peridot agreed helplessly. She could hear the pure agony in Jasper's voice. She wasn't a malevolent creature. She could even be tender in some moments. "Why did you lash out at her? You hurt her. There's a bruise on her arm."

Pain flashed on Jasper's face. "I...I regret what happened. Just...couldn't think. Thought that you would come back, but Peridot  _didn't_ come ba-"

"Jasper, you screamed for me to leave! You told me to never come back. Something about not ever wanting to see my  _face_  again. Do you remember that? Do you regret  _that?"_  Peridot berated. So much heat in her voice. Gods, she'd been hurt at first, scorned beyond belief. Then she'd just gotten goddamn  _angry_  about it.

She wanted to take her big face in hand and just-just squeeze it till it popped. And maybe kiss it a little.

The Warlord watched over her so approvingly, peering hard at Peridot's loose fitting top. Her nipples strained against the fabric, stiffened in this chilly setting. Jasper dabbed her pointed tongue along her lips. "I regret everything."

Why did hearing Jasper say that make her feel worse? She sounded so pained. So undeniably sorry for her actions. But that wasn't enough. Peridot still hurt over that. Not to mention being  _lied_  to.

"You fibbed. You told me Pearl has sex with you!" She hissed.

Jasper's face softened. "Told you, I regret  _everything_. Shouldn't have lied to you, sorceress. Shouldn't have...said those cruel things to you."

"Then why did you?" Peridot asked, on the verge of pleading. She strode closer to her, her hands itching to touch her.

Jasper tilted her head, that white mane tumbling over her shoulders. Her lips parted on a gasp. Easy to read, this creature. Her excitement, anger. Her fear. "It's just been so long..."

Of course it has. If Pearl wasn't fucking her, then that means no one had. For centuries. Talk about pent up steam. No wonder Jasper had lied. Didn't excuse it, but it did explain. Peridot had been the first to take interest in her. Or...had Peridot been the first one  _Jasper_  took interest in?

"So you insult me, after you have sex with me? You made me feel like I'd done something wrong, Jasper."

Jasper fidgeted in her restraints as Peridot closed the distance between them. "Never had someone like you in here. Instinct got the best of me."

"And your instinct said to be cruel to me? How is that supposed to make sense to me, Jasper? H-how is  _any_  of this supposed to make sense to me...?"

Peridot shouldn't have come back here. She shouldn't be sympathizing with this beast. Shouldn't be stepping close to her even now.

Jasper wore no muzzle, the creases that wretched thing had left were gone entirely. Had Amethyst kept it off for her?

"I can make it up to you." Jasper told her hurriedly, licking her lips once more. "Heard you talking with them, I don't expect you to do anythin' for me." She rocked on her heels, her stiff erection more than obvious in her trousers.

Peridot tried giving it little more than a passing glance. "Why didn't you let Amethyst sate you?"

"Did not want  _Amethyst._ " Jasper said evenly. "Wanted  _you."_

Those words sent shivers down Peridot's spine. It was as if Jasper was speaking against her skin, murmuring things across her heated flesh.

"Why, Jasper? That makes no sense." She mumbled, feeling her body warming up to the Warlord's already.

"Peridot has soft hands. Amethyst, Pearl...they reek of each other. Their palms are rough."

Peridot smiled at that, just barely containing a snicker. "They like using weapons, as opposed to magick. They have battle hardened hands." Calloused from wielding axes. Or in Pearl's case, long halberds. Spears, spindly things of that nature. She always preferred fanciful, decorated things. It showed in her armory.

Whenever one of them would get a new shiny weapon, they'd bring it to Peridot for enchantment. Begging her to put a fire rune or poison augment on the blades. Amethyst and Pearl adored magick, but only in application. The two dolts never tried to study magick for themselves. Well, Ame did have that one dancing bratwurst spell she'd put effort into learning to get a giggle out of Pearl.

Seemed like everyone had a use for her magick. Is that what Jasper intended, then? Woo her with those brutish charms and entice her to break the enchantment on her bonds? Peridot would be mad if it wasn't so human. She'd do the exact same thing if put in Jasper's position.

She brushed a tender hand across her bowed chest. Jasper's strapping arms were pulled back hard as the tugged to get closer. Her breathing was erratic, like a creature fresh from hunt. She looked satisfied and distressed in one moment and on the verge of rage the next.

It should worry her. Frighten her even, yet it made her feel nothing but compassion for the Warlord.

"Can...I make it up to you?" The beast asked, her face just close enough to kiss. Some of that brilliant white hair hung over eyes. Peridot swept it aside adoringly. Why was it so hard to stay mad at her? "I am sorry."

"I know." She sighed. "How would you ever make it up to me?" She asked a hint teasingly. Peridot knew Jasper craved sex, but for all her heavy looking, she'd yet to ask for it. Of course it was off the table, but she'd expected the beast to atleast attempt asking for it.

Jasper sucked in a breath, sharply. Like Peridot's response pleased her. "Come closer, I'll show you." Her chains slackened before snapping tight. "Not for sex."

Peridot laughed lightly. "Then for what?" She asked, sidling closer despite her apprehensions. She inhaled her musk scent fondly. Her dreams had been filled with it as of late, it felt too right to be back here with her.

Jasper scented her too, gaze falling to Peridot's mouth. "Just to kiss." She enticed, tilting her face closer. "You smell different. Like sleep." Her breathing tousled Peridot's soft hair. "I like it."

She had just gotten out of bed, was still in a satin night shirt tucked into some flimsy shorts. Peridot laid her hands on Jasper's chest, pressing her back dutifully. Her chains fell lax with a light clinking.

"You want to kiss me?" Peridot asked, her lips already pursing to press against Jasper's. She remembered the last kiss they'd shared. Jasper was rough and demanding, her thick tongue encompassing Peridot's mouth.

" _Aching to."_  Jasper growled, her mouth so close.

Peridot was helpless not to oblige. She tilted up on her toes, cupping the Warlord's face and pulling her in for the finisher. Jasper groaned into the kiss, satisfied. She pressed them harder together, taking the air from Peridot's lungs.

Jasper tried to walk them back, clever thing. Peridot held place, refusing to give her any slack.

One like her could easily forget herself, and Peridot's limits. She wasn't ready to give Jasper control. She'd been rough enough the last time. Though, if she was being honest with herself, that intensity had been more than exciting.

She pulled away for a breath of air, gasping, only to have Jasper slip her tongue past her lips. She laved it against her warm mouth, absently rolling it over Peridot's blunted teeth. She sucked it lightly, making Jasper shudder. She pressed her thick erection against Peridot's abdomen.

The Warlord broke away from the kiss. " _Closer..._ " Jasper murmured, rocking her hips to deepen the contact. "Let me kiss you lower."

Peridot was growing light headed, a foggy haze settling comfortably. Heatedly like a blanket on her mind. Warming her lidded eyes. "L-lower?" She uttered, just as the Jasper nudged her head to the side. She slighted her tongue across Peridot's neck before giving her a tickling kiss.

Peridot laughed childishly, giggling when Jasper did it again, even fake snarling against her flesh playfully to elicit more laughter. "Like when you make that sound."

"I can tell." She cooed, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. Her hands flew to Jasper's head, holding her and guiding her lower as she desired. She clutched her by the horns, holding her against her aching breasts, earning a deep groan from her lover.

"Like when you touch those..." Jasper rasped, brushing her lips across the breast of Peridot's top. She touched her tongue to one straining peak, keeping her sharp eyes on Peridot's. She hissed in a breath when the beast licked her again, wetting her shirt before suckling her through the fabric.

Peridot stroked her horns longingly as she kissed her breasts. " _Yes_ ,  _Jasper..._ " She praised, clutching her tighter when she dipped her head to suckle the other.

The Warlord plucked her mouth away and dropped her knees as if in rapture. Worshiping what was before her. Peridot flushed, smiling puckishly as she motioned for Jasper to scoot back.

A wicked grin spread across Jasper's face, those pearled fangs glinting in the dim sunlight. Her chains fell limp on the ground as she pressed back. The joints in her tawny arms popped as she relaxed them. Her shackles clattered as she rolled her tight shoulders.

Peridot admired her strength. After all these years, the majority of her mass was pure muscle. Thick and corded lovingly, precisely on her massive form. Jasper came to a stand over her, arms free to move to some degree.

Peridot trembled in her shadow, never felt more vulnerable. She could escape Jasper easily enough by just jumping back. But if the Warlord had her...she  _had_  her. There would be no wrangling free from that.

And still she stepped closer.

Jasper shook with the effort to still her self. Every muscle in her body held rigid as she let Peridot close.

When Peridot thought she'd lunge for her, she dropped to her knees again, peering up at the little sorceress with infatuation. Those sharp eyes almost doleful with her dilated pupils. Jasper tilted her head to the side, simply staring at her.

No one ever looked at her like that. "W-well say something." She prompted, clutching at her shirt bashfully under Jasper's watch.

The Warlord took Peridot's lithe wrists in hand, walking her a step closer. "Can Jasper...undress you?"

But she liked this top. "Promise you won't tear my clothes this time?"

Jasper nodded absently, gaze not breaking from Peridot's for even a second. "Swear."

Alright then. Peridot trusted her, Jasper had better reward her for this.

With a rumbling growl, the beast clasped her hips. Her wide hands so warm and welcome on Peridot's skin. She could feel her heat through the fabric, she wanted to relish in it. She whimpered when Jasper drug a black claw along her bottoms, cupping her ass roughly through the fabric. Peridot came to her toes.

She knew Jasper's touching would be thorough. When was the last time she'd explored someone with those hands? Her paws shook with her excitement, she held Peridot's little shorts gently, taking care with her talons so not to cause a tear. She pulled them slowly, impossibly so.

Jasper sucked in a breath. She hooked one claw in her string undergarments. "What is this?" She asked, running her finger delicately across the seam, pressing one finger against her sex. Peridot shuddered.

"Panties, Jasper." She worked out, fighting the urge to rock her hips to the Warlord's hand.

"So tiny..." She purred, tugging at the strings the held her garments fast round her hips. They fell loose easily enough and flitted down her legs, pooling at her feet. Jasper snagged them for herself, bringing them up for curious inspection.

"Jasper can keep these?" She asked innocently.

Peridot blanched, barely stifling a snort. What a little pervert her Warlord was.

"Yes, Jasper can keep those."

With a eager grunt, Jasper had Peridot's hips in hand again. Her claws nearly sinking into her plump backside she held so tight. Possessive grasp. She looked up at her, eyeing her top now with a scowl. As if she'd thought Peridot would have done away with it by now.

So she did.

Peridot grabbed the edges of her shirt, keeping eyes on the Warlord as she lifted it sluggishly up her abdomen- stopping just at the swell of her breasts. Jasper held a breath, her tail fidgeted in its restraints.

"Do it then." Jasper murmured eagerly. Like a greedy child.

She was compelled to satisfy the beast's longings. When she pulled the top over her head, Jasper was on her in a second. Pawing at her tender breasts, licking the swollen peaks vigorously. Peridot scarcely had a chance.

Jasper pinched her nipples brazenly, squeezing them just enough to make her yelp. She tugged on them peculiarly, watching in blatant fascination when Peridot's body responded. She writhed from that touching alone, her hands coming to Jasper's for alleviation.

"Don't...make them sore..." She whined, her face flushing. Her body heating up.

Jasper murmured an apology against her breast and licked her sweetly, coaxing a drawn out whimper from Peridot. "Do not hurt, sorceress." She eased, kissing her nipples before making her way lower. She pressed her lips against Peridot's abdomen, giving soft kisses to her sensitive skin. "Going to kiss you here." Jasper relayed, running her thumb across her slick folds.

She was already dripping for this beast. "Yes, Jasper. Please. I need you to do that..." She moaned, rolling her hips without care. She was almost in abandon, from only light petting and rather heavy kissing.

The Warlord groaned, running one of her hands across her trousers, palming her stiff erection. "Need me to?" Jasper rasped against her stomach, toying her fingers in Peridot's soft thatch of curls. She teased one clawed finger at her entrance, making her growl.

"N-no claws." Peridot managed to work out, she could hardly talk. Could hardly stand if it weren't for Jasper's hold on her. Her legs threatened to give right from beneath her at any moment.

Jasper snarled impatiently, bringing fingers to her mouth and biting away the talons hurriedly before sinking one digit knuckle deep inside of her. Peridot squealed as tension broke, giving way to mind scrambling pleasure. Her back arched and her head fell back on a cry.

Her lover was masterful in every sense. Jasper cupped the back of Peridot's head worriedly, as if in fear she'd caused her pain.

"Peridot." Jasper called.

She looked down to find those golden eyes fixed on hers. A pressure was building that Peridot needed let loose. "Y-yes?" She asked. Gods, was she always this gorgeous? She brushed some of that white mane aside.

Peridot's hands fisted around Jasper's horns once more. She caressed them softly, knowing how the Warlord loved having them touched.

Jasper kissed the valley betwixt her breasts. "Peridot is so beautiful." She spoke evenly, adoringly. "Want her to feel the way I feel."

Peridot gasped when she flicked her tongue wickedly across her sex. One teasing stroke, enough to set her on fire. " _Jasper!"_

"Want Peridot all the time. Only you can do this with me. No one else." She demanded, stirring her finger inside of her, only to wedge in another.

Peridot mewled pitifully, getting accustomed to that thickness. "You don't mean that, Jasper." She hiccuped, crying out when Jasper curled her fingers. "You can't know that already..." She faltered, her legs quaking. Her knees wobbled so hard she had to clutch the beast for support.

Jasper pulled her digits free and brought them to Peridot's lips expectantly. She took them greedily, sucking them clean.

"I  _can_." Jasper argued, taking both hands to spread Peridot's sex. She thumbed her open and planted a searing kiss directly to her throbbing clitoris. Her strong tongue darted out, licking her so hard it brought her to her toes again. She screamed when it entered her.

The way the Warlord touched her, the way she  _looked_  at her... "A-are you falling in love with me?" Peridot all but blurted fearfully.

Jasper snarled, glowering up at her, as if she shouldn't be asking such things. She licked her so deeply, her skillful tongue squirmed delightfully inside. Almost thick enough to sate her. She writhed against Jasper's mouth in abandon. Holding her in place by the horns. She ground across her so fast she almost came then and there.

The Warlord sense that and had Peridot by the waist- hoisted off the ground in seconds. "W-what are you-"

Jasper sat cross-legged. Eager. She brought Peridot to her mouth, laying each of her wiggly legs on her strapping shoulders. The distance between those spread her wide, so vulgarly.

Peridot tried catching herself, but Jasper had her. With one broad hand splayed across her back, just barely cupping her nape, and the other clutching her backside tight- there was little room for argument.

The beast stared at her, blinking slowly. Her gaze so intense it was almost like a touch. Her lashes cast shadows on her heart achingly gorgeous face. Peridot whimpered, bucking her hips already on the verge of coming.

Jasper held her aloft like a treasure. Like some polished prize that glittered like gold. She brought her mouth to Peridot's sex, kissing her softly before wedging her tongue back inside. She caressed her from the inside, lapping wetness and bringing to her lips. Drinking her like a creature by a pool.

Peridot was loosing it quickly. Her heels dug into Jasper's back and her body bowed with pleasure. That thick tongue flicked out, wriggling across her aching clit till she screamed. It was all too much. Was Jasper expecting sex in return? She couldn't give that to her again. Not now. Gods, even as she thought it, her mind blared she'd give this beast  _anything_.

"Come for me, sorceress." Jasper bit out, licking her heatedly. Mercilessly.

Peridot absently noted that Jasper held her with a single hand now, the other was hurriedly fisting her throbbing erection.

" _Yes, yes...Jasper..."_  She whined, her eyes squeezing shut. This magnificent creature was heaven sent. She squeezed Jasper's horns roughly, holding her so still for those last few strokes. She was sent into a fresh agony when the Warlord ceased her feasting.

She cried out for her, only to be shushed by a warning snarl. Jasper glared at her, threatening her to come. "Going to  _fuck_  you." She rasped mindlessly. Her eyes weren't lucid. They were lost to her instinct. Jasper brought Peridot to the ground, tucking her beneath her with a grunt.

Peridot held her horns tight still. "No, Jasper!" She protested, even as her body purred for it.

Jasper grappled with her refusal. She was staring at her one minute, considering releasing her, only to drag her closer the next. She rocked her hips against Peridot, slipping her cock along her sex. It made her eyes roll. Her head spin.

" _Yes, Peridot."_  She demanded, trying to lift Peridot's hips. She fisted her length, bringing the stiff crown to her slick entrance. She tried surging home, but Peridot writhed from it.

" _Jasper. No!"_  She yelled, steering Jasper by her horns- jerking her head back roughly. "No."

The Warlord faltered, her lips parting to argue. Peridot silenced her thusly, dragging her head down to her abdomen, pushing her lower. If Jasper wanted to disobey, she'd displayed no signs of it. She kept eyes on Peridot's as she dipped her mouth again to taste her.

Thank gods. That's scared her. For a moment, she'd thought she'd lost Jasper to her instinct. Having a lucid Jasper was enough to deal with. She didn't want to imagine her far gone, lost to desire with free will to plunge into her.

That should disgust her. Being fucked by a chained beast in a dungeon.

" _No...sex."_  Jasper ground out for her, fighting herself. Her body shook with restraint, but she kept held back.

Peridot scrambled from beneath her, only to have her ankle snagged in Jasper's clutches. She tugged her closer, but obeyed her requests. She didn't try fucking her, instead she brought Peridot to her lips once more. Kissing her sex in the same rhythm as before.

" _Yes, that's good, Jasper._ " She praised, feeling her body held tight in Jasper's grasp. She was so goddamn close to coming. Sooo close...

Jasper grappled with her self control. She licked her deeply, snarling against her rosy flesh as she laved her tongue lazily, rolling it in languid circles around Peridot's little clitoris.

She squirmed, thrashing against her lover's hot mouth. "Going to...come, Jasper!" She cried.

" _Cleave to me, Peridot."_  Jasper commanded, renting her claws in Peridot's skin as she clutched her.

Peridot lost her vision in an array of starbursts exploding in her eyes. She came in shuddering waves, unsure if she was even screaming in the pleasure. She could hear Jasper grunting against her, could feel her moving her hand on her cock.

All Jasper had to do was sink Peridot on it and fuck as she pleased. Yet she didn't. Didn't even attempt it as she stroked herself, lapping up her orgasm, tonguing her deeply- feeling her tight sheath clenching around her.

She groaned harshly, her massive body shuddering as she brought herself to orgasm with Peridot on her mouth. She licked her in a frenzy as she fisted her erection. Hot ropes lashed Peridot's back side, scorching her. Branding her.

Jasper was still shaking in her after glory. Peridot could scarcely move in hers. She was in a near stupor, her head lolled. She was spent beyond imagining, and Jasper hadn't even fucked her this time.

The sorceress was purring now, her body lax in the Warlord's hold. Jasper laid her tenderly in her lap, curling up close to her - so precious. Peridot hadn't been able to enjoy the after glow last time. What with being insulted and roared at to leave and all.

This was...nice.

She could hear Jasper's heart beating. Fluttering like a quick drum in her sweat slicked chest. Peridot could lay against it all day. Could rest here, even. She honestly felt like it now.

It was only midday and Peridot was on the verge of snoozing.

Jasper sighed against her, clasping Peridot happily. She could feel her smiling. So this is what a sated Warlord looked like.

She laughed to herself, but not quiet enough.

"What's funny?" Jasper wondered tiredly, tucking Peridot beneath her chin carefully.

Peridot leant her head to Jasper's beating chest. "We are." She offered breezily as she dragged her fingers up her new lover's form.

Dimly, Peridot worried Jasper might try to coerce her again to disenchant her manacles. Yet she said nothing on the subject. Was seeming to avoid it entirely.

Jasper exhaled contentedly, her chains rattling as moved her hands to rub Peridot softly. Caressing her so lightly.

"Peridot should come back...tomorrow." She muttered tiredly.

"Peridot will come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day." Peridot trailed playfully, a sanguine smile spread across her heavily kissed lip to which she touched fondly.

The Warlord stirred beneath her. "A-and the next day?" She stammered endearingly.

Peridot gave a cheerful laugh. "Even after that, Jasper." She informed, bringing one shaky hand to press against Jasper's face. She stroked her thumb across her lips, forcing her eyes open to look at her by this point.

Her lids were growing heavy. Too heavy.

Jasper nuzzled Peridot's hair, blowing tufts of it aside to kiss her face. Her tattoo. "Good."

In this state, she couldn't even comprehend what she'd been angry about in the first place. Jasper was just so warm. So inviting that those things didn't matter. She was sorry, and that was that.

Peridot was surprised to find herself forgiving so easily. It was hard to stay mad at her lovable Warlord. She knew that Jasper would bring up freedom again. It'd only be a matter of time before she asked Peridot once more to help her escape.

As her lover, Peridot was more than happy to, but as a loyal member of her community, her village- she'd be following the rules of her people. Jasper would remain here, just as always. Like nothing had ever even happened.

It was miserable on either end, wasn't it?

Peridot smiled through those worries before planting a kiss to Jasper's lips. She kissed her back so softly before pulling back to say, "Peridot is Jasper's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission me! ~> http://moondropz.tumblr.com/commissions  
> Support me on Patreon ~> https://www.patreon.com/oswald?ty=h

_She's here._

Jasper leapt against her restraints at the familiar sound of Peridot's feet. Tiny _tap tap taps_ that echoed in the narrowing hall just outside her door. Those taps always became a hint quicker the closer she came.

"Peridot!" Jasper called to her happily, her tail lurching habitually in its restraint. It sent a wave of searing pain up her spine and into the base of her neck, but it was overshadowed by the joy she felt now. "You are early today!" She said as calmly as she could manage, trying to enunciate her words and practice the right ones.

" _You say_ _you,_ _not Peridot. And you say_ _I_ _, not Jasper."_

" _Jas-...I do not see the difference."_

Peridot had been making near daily trips here for weeks now, always bringing her pleasantries from the outside world. An armful of musty books, a basket full of cheeses she'd aged herself— just yesterday she'd brought over a peculiar colorless picture novel. The sorceress had laughed and told Jasper that it was her job to fill in the colors, she'd handed her a fat bundle of colorful wax sticks before showing her how to use them.

"Well I just couldn't wait to see you!" Peridot answered cheerfully before unlatching the door and hurrying inside. It clattered shut behind her, and Jasper watched her only exit seal shut and the love of her life fell into her arms. Bound in a sunshine yellow tunic and tanned leather trews fitting awfully snug against her shapely legs and backside.

Peridot never wasted time, she could always usher Jasper right back into the groove they were building together. Her small arms twined around her as well as they could, chains clattered as she pulled against them.

"You mean that?" Jasper asked. Peridot's disposition was growing softer towards her every day. Jasper knew it wouldn't take much more. A few more gentle pushes and that heart would be hers. "I dreamed of you again last night." She murmured before settling her chin on Peridot's head.

Her wee love tilted back with a delighted gasp. "You did?" She grinned, happy not because Jasper had dreamed of her, but because it'd meant Jasper hadn't been tortured by her usual night terrors. No Elders with their opaque hoods ambling slowly towards her with a knife and a bowl, but instead her delicate sorceress. "What was I doing in the dream?"

"I was…" _Unchained and fucking you into the ground. "_ Free to do as I pleased with you."

Jasper could hear Peridot's heartbeat quicken in her chest. "I see."

Even Jasper could hear the bite of discomfort in Peridot's voice. She didn't like talk of Jasper being free, in fact Jasper believed she was terrified of it. Jasper could smell the chemical imbalance in the her sorceress' head, an anxiety.

If the subject strayed too close to a life of freedom for her, Peridot's breathing would catch and she'd break a sweat— her feet shuffling nervously while Jasper simply wanted to _entertain_ the idea. Just pretend that she'd be able to feel the sun on her face again, that Peridot would actually have her as a wife in some home in the country.

As if Jasper couldn't make her _happy_? Jasper knew Peridot wasn't lying to her. She could just feel it in her tired heart, what that sorceress felt for her was gentle and true. Peridot cared for her, and gods help her, Jasper _could_ feel herself falling for her, too.

Jasper was starved for the freedom she was due, and Peridot would damn well give it to her— and her heart along with it. Just as she said— it wouldn't take much.

Jasper's chains dipped slack while she back-peddled. She took seating against the wall, her body slumped to the packed earth and she beckoned for Peridot.

Her companion obliged politely before tugging around a satchel filled to the brim with colorful fruits. Above their sweet aroma, Jasper could scent something _else_. Something spiced and blood laden. Her stomach gave a pitiful growl and Peridot pouted at her teasingly. She shook her goody-bag before slipping to sit beside her- rather, _against_ her.

Jasper quirked a brow. Excitement curling a smile on her face. "What have you brought for us today?" She asked curiously, taking a deeper inhale.

Peridot laid her head casually on Jasper's arm, her displays of affection habitual now. As easy as breathing.

Jasper cast aside her worries aside for the moment, to enjoy this precious time with her. She sighed lazily, feigning a stretch before dragging Peridot into the basket of her lap— knees propped up and chin once again resting on Peridot's head.

She tilted just a hint and buried her plated nose in Peridot's hair. The sorceress' fragrance was nigh addicting. Jasper had _dreams_ inspired by her pretty curls alone. In recent nights, she'd dreamt of an open meadow— aglow with lofty yellow pasture. Grown wild and high enough to tickle her nose just as Peridot's hair did now.

In this dream, Jasper was always _searching_ for something. She would be running through this expansive open field with no destination she could comprehend in mind— and yet, there's something roaring from within her to _go._ Like the voice is in her chambers and chanting in her ear.

The setting is too beautiful for this dream to be as frightening as it is, but each time this vision occurs, Jasper wakes in the clutches of panic— sweat drenching her hair, the feeling that dread lay just around the corner.

She ached for Peridot most on those nights, and she swears, for just a _second_ in these haunting dreams...she catches a glimpse of her. Peridot, turning to look at her with a blank, unreadable expression. Though, these things could just mean little to nothing— Jasper knew her mind had suffered from being in this dark pit for so long.

Simply another reason to coerce Peridot into releasing her— into breaking the enchantment that was dredged in these chains. Jasper was almost positive Peridot was powerful enough by now. She'd noticed that there was always the smallest flux of energy whenever the sorceress laughed, as if her powers were joy induced. The happier she was, the stronger. Not that Jasper wasn't going to take credit for some of that influx, she was radiating with copious amounts of magick that she scarcely held the insight to wield for herself.

These chains made channeling her power impossible either way. No matter what, she'd need an outside influence.

"Just look and see for yourself— after I _grab_ everything..." Peridot was arm deep in her satchel, vivid fruits spilled and scattered on the ground.

Jasper collected her escaping treasures and set them neatly beside her bag. That bloody scent she'd caught from earlier was growing stronger now, almost dizzying. Before Jasper could ask what exactly Peridot had for her, the sorceress pulled out a tightly wrapped parchment, the bottom of which was laden with blood. With one pluck, the twine fell away and the paper unfurled to reveal a rarely-cooked slab of beef.

Jasper's eyes went wide and her nose was assaulted by the decadent smell. How _long_ it'd been since she'd tasted red meat...she was given scant here beyond softened fruits and vegetables, and grey, blandly prepared foul.

Oil glistened on the paper and Jasper came to realize that it just wasn't in her nature to resist. Jasper reached for the treat uninhibited, only to have Peridot tug it away with a scold. Her mouth watered and she almost feared she'd drool all over herself, as pitiful as it was.

"Ah-ah! If I know anything about you, Jasper, it's that you'll swallow this in one bite," Peridot eyed her with scrutiny. "Maybe two."

Jasper laughed, crossing her arms and resting them on Peridot's head, earning her a grunt. "Oh? So you've brought it just to tease me, then?" She asked in a huff, feigning diligence while her gaze was riveted to the treat in her hand.

Peridot nudged Jasper's heavy arms away. "You'll just have to let me feed it to you." She enticed before pulling out a sharp pocket knife she'd had tucked into her boot. She snapped it open and sliced clean through the slab, rivulets of blood ran and spilled from the parchment. She cut Jasper out a nibble-worthy portion. "Here you are, I hope it's good. I couldn't exactly taste test it." She brought the bloody cut up to Jasper's lips, eyes on hers, red staining the tips of her fingers.

Jasper parted her mouth, her hand drifting up to clutch Peridot's wrist. The sorceress gasped, gaze never drifting from hers while Jasper took it between her teeth, and licked her fingers clean. She moaned unbridled when the savory meat fell apart like delicacy. Her eyes shut without thought while she chewed in the pause that fell.

Peridot shivered in her grasp before retrieving her hand to cut her another piece. Jasper couldn't see her patience extending much further than this, and she snared Peridot's wrist once again.

"I think you like feeding me." Jasper asserted, gaze narrowed before she took another wholesome bite, fangs bared— warranting her another breathless gasp from Peridot. Her fingers itching closer to her mouth after she'd swallowed.

"And why wouldn't I?" Peridot stammered, thinly veiling her bashfulness. "There's nothing wrong with it." She quipped, pressing her forefinger to Jasper's lips. "Just clean your mess up."

"Love to." Jasper fired back, sucking Peridot's fingers past her lips, gently laving her tongue over them. Salivating to have her taste mingled in with her splendid meal. "Another bite, please." She asked oh so nicely, batting her lashes, earning a radiant blush from her sorceress.

Jasper's stomach growled and Peridot took it as hint to continue; slicing her another cut and serving it up to her proudly. Jasper was eager to receive, consuming every morsel with zeal, each swallow punctuated with a satisfied moan.

Peridot fed her till there was nothing left but sprinkles of herbs and droplets of blood. Peridot seemed to have taken more than a keen liking to that feeding, because now she was slicing up the apples that Jasper usually _did_ devour in one bite— bringing each piece to her mouth again and again.

Each time, Peridot's forefinger would brush gently down Jasper's mouth.

Jasper swept her tongue across her fangs, picking sinews free happily. She wished she could swing her tail and wind it around her little sorceress. "Did you prepare that yourself?" She asked, her stomach singing harmonious to have something new on it. "I want to have Peridot's cooking every meal. _Your_...your cooking."

A kerchief was dabbed at the corners of her mouth, down her chin. "Was it that good, then?" Peridot smiled endearingly up at her. "I thought you'd like a little something different in your diet here and there. Gods know you aren't getting it otherwise." She scoffed, buffing Jasper's hand with her wee ones. "Learning a recipe is harder than learning most spells, you know?"

"I'll have to take your word, seeing as I've done neither." Jasper slumped deeper against the wall, angling Peridot to lay back against her. She reached into her satchel once again, with Jasper craning her head for a peak. "More things?" She asked curiously. She adored the things Peridot brought for her, they always carried her lovely scent for a day or two.

Peridot nodded, her head resting on Jasper's stomach, still stuffed and satisfied. She pulled free one last shiny trinket, a smoothly polished black stone. She held it aloft for Jasper to take.

A peculiar gift. Jasper sniffed it before taking it for herself. She squinted, inspecting and rolling it between her fingers. "You've brought me a stone?" She turned it over in her hand.

"I know how you like working your claws." Peridot cocked her head over Jasper's shoulder and pointed to the images Jasper had carved into the stone walls. She chuckled nervously as Peridot ran her fingers along the etchings.

They were replicates of Peridot's marking, the symbols on her forehead. Jasper would lounge on her side during the quiet night hours and daydream of her, lazily recreating what piece of Peridot she could.

Jasper grinned, catching Peridot's gaze flit to her bared fangs. She dropped the little stone and cupped Peridot's face in both hands— turning her head to take a kiss from her. Her mouth tasted sweet, like wild berries and warm honey.

Jasper groaned, smothering Peridot with her kiss, wanting to press her _lower_. She pet the back of Peridot's head, claws delving into her flaxen locks. Peridot squirmed between her legs, pulling away to catch her breath. Her hands clung tight to Jasper's shoulders.

"Is this how your kind say thank you?" Peridot murmured, her mouth hovering over Jasper's. Her breath tickling her senses.

Jasper shook her head, scowling at her playful sorceress. "Jasper can _show_ you how our kind say thank you." She enticed before slinking to her hands and knees, caging Peridot beneath her. Her curvy form trembled like a leaf, nothing but excitement.

It was a salvation to witness Peridot splayed out for her, shaking and eager to have Jasper's hands on her. She growled, stooping lower to run her mouth against Peridot's collar— blanketing them both in her stormy mane. Shutting them off from the dark world around them.

Jasper's mouth paused just above Peridot's flesh, fangs aching to sink in and hold her still for the taking— then the agile sorceress scrambled free with a snorted laugh. Not too far though, she'd scurried back just to the breadth of Jasper's reach.

Jasper's chains snapped when she tried to give pursuit. A fitful groan was pulled from her chest, seeming to bring her wicked sorceress delight. Peridot chuckled before coming to her feet, dusting herself off. She trotted along the barrier of Jasper's reach, a cocky grin spread on her face.

Jasper sat patiently now, her legs crossed, her hands lain casually in her lap while she watched her peculiar mate. Jasper's eyes never left her desire, and she waited for Peridot to slip up and get herself caught in her clutches.

Did Peridot know the dangers of the game she was playing?

"You look so serious now, Jasper." Peridot toyed, a sumptuous smile on her pretty mouth. Jasper wanted to smother it with a kiss.

Jasper stood tall, the sconces Peridot gifted her now cast flickering shadows across the room. She stalked closer, hands tucked politely behind her back, resting on the mechanism that kept her tail confined. A surge of pain shot up her spine and nestled at the base of her skull. That agony must have shown on her face, because Peridot was looking worriedly to her now.

"What is it?" Peridot asked concernedly, taking a step closer towards Jasper. Her hand extended out, trustingly, and swept across her cheek, fingers brushing gently over her the scales that framed her face. Even her gentlest touches still hurt.

Peridot hissed, her forefinger cut sharp on a jagged edge. Jasper's senses were assaulted with the pungent aroma of her blood, fragrant and heated— more intoxicating, more _appetizing_ than the toothsome treat she'd fed her earlier. It beaded from the tip of her finger, welling up droplets in a clean line that led down to her palm. Jasper cringed to see such a mark on her, a stark contrast against her fair skin.

"Ah, your hand…" Jasper brooded before taking Peridot's wrist. She brought her gash closer, closer still, till her blood wasn't but a breath away from her mouth. She wet her lips.

"It's alright, Jasper. It was my fault for petting against the grain." She laughed lightly, a lovely and dissimilar sound in this cavern. She closed her hand, spilling blood onto the floor. Jasper watched it soak into the packed earth, deciding she'd waste no more.

"Open." Jasper requested, thumbing open Peridot's hand, blood stained and shining across her palm. The bleeding continued to flow freely.

The sorceress hissed in another breath, her fingers twitched. Jasper peered back to Peridot, eyes lidded and calm. She took her little hand in both of hers, a vicegrip stilling her before she laved her tongue along Peridot's wound— earning her a tiny soul crushing whimper. Surprising them both.

"Jasper, that hurts!" She berated, eyes squeezed shut.

"Relax." Jasper soothed, giving another languid lick to Peridot's hand. "This will take the pain away." She promised, her voice hoarse with the taste of Peridot fresh on her tongue. She hardly contained a groan, her body shuddered, shivers breaking on her skin.

Her fangs throbbed with each pulse, aching to plunge and draw deep from her.

Peridot mewled, her strong heartbeat palpable just beneath her flesh. Jasper wanted this to be painless for her, she needed to finish this as quickly as she could. If only Peridot didn't taste of _ambrosia_ , this would be easier.

In moments that passed too hurriedly, Peridot's small hand was clean, and the nasty mark trekking up her forefinger was already beginning to mend. Peridot marveled at her healing, her pretty eyes wide with disbelief as she opened and closed her palm.

" _Amazing…"_ Peridot murmured, the taste of her blood still heavy on Jasper's tongue. "I thought you knew no spells." She commented near absently, running her digits across her healing wound.

Jasper gnawed her bottom lip dull, tingling fangs— Peridot's blood having a deeper effect on her than she was aware. She shuffled closer, hands pulled taut behind her back. "It is not the same," She mused over the proper way to explain something even she didn't know the capacity of. "It doesn't take practice. I've always been able to do that."

"Do you have any other sorts of magical properties?" Peridot asked, tapping her fingers across her mouth in thought. "Physical ones, something that can be shed or produced. Like saliva."

"I know what you mean." Jasper nodded, stepping back seeing as Peridot wanted to close distance between them. She tilted her head, itching a horn against her shoulder. So irritating when they regrew. "My horns. My scales," Jasper curled her fingers around Peridot's hand. "My claws and hair, even."

Almost everything on her body held magical properties to them, ones that she wasn't quite sure the full breadth. Only that they were coveted, and taken from her by the ones who held her captive here.

"You truly do radiate with power, don't you?" Peridot wondered before weaving her hands up Jasper's chest.

She'd have to agree.

"You do as well, little sorceress." Jasper subtly made known, her head dipping to plant a sweet kiss on Peridot's marking. She inhaled the soft aroma of her hair, eyes drooped while she fought the urge to bury her face in Peridot's blonde curls. "You're more powerful than you know."

Peridot grew stronger every minute she spent with Jasper. She was like a greedy little sponge, soaking up the excess all too happily. Her emeraldine eyes shone with magic, glittering flecks in her irises. Jasper would bet that they glowed in the night just as hers did.

The _Elder's_ that'd entombed her here...they, too, were radiant with magick. Jasper struggled to suppress her own essence when any of them were around, but it proved redundant seeing as they stole what she wouldn't give. Her horns. Her tears. Her blood.

They'd always return, more powerful than before, reeking of dark magicks. Their scent hung sour in the air, stagnant like boiling blood. Such a shame, that nauseating smell, seeing as one of them was even quite fair in face— if she wouldn't keep it hidden behind her robes.

Sometimes, when that particular fiend gleaned blood from her, a vibrant curl would spill from her hood, cascading over her shoulder. Jasper ached to snatch that lock of hair and pull her face into the dirt— beat her into it, till her companions no longer recognize her caved mug.

"You look serious again." Peridot's voice breached through her musings. "You can tell me if something is bothering you, Jasper." She eased her tension, her gentle hands toying with the hairs along her nape. When she was lost in thought, Peridot's mulish tone would always come find her, rope her out of the canyon of trepidation and help her see what was in front of her. What was real and here.

But, there was a _fear_ lingering in the back of Jasper's mind, one that she didn't know if she should burden Peridot with. Not yet, not when Jasper couldn't be sure if Peridot would _help_ her. And it just was nearing too quickly this year, she could already feel the walls huddling in around her, panic clawing from inside out with its sharp feelers.

The harvest festival. A riveting night of celebration, for the people to give the _Warlord_ their gratitude. When the time arrived, not but a few months off, Jasper was to be subdued and given freedom for the night! Not before she was heavily sedated into near comatose submission, stripped by hands she couldn't see the bearer's of, and bound in a pure white cotton robe.

Though the details of these ceremonies usually all but melted away in the faded high of tranquilizers, Jasper knew the basics by heart. She'd be affixed on a carried throne, a wreath of white peony blossoms crowned on her head. Her horns would be at their fullest, curling back in dark spirals, adorned in pretty gold chains for the night.

Petals would fall free and trickle down her face, carried on the chilling winds and tangling in her hair.

Jasper would be lost in a fog for much of the night, recalling only the crowd's muted laughter and merriments. Flickers of color amongst the people, fulgent starbursts of light in the sky. The soft touch of a child's hand, reaching to grasp her limp fingers before she was carted further down the busy streets.

She was adorned like a treasure, and treated like one by the people here. If only she could _tell_ them. _Show_ them how she's being kept and condemned in this pit.

But she was petrified of the very real possibility that...even if every person knew of her confinement, it wouldn't make a difference. The ones in control of this town, they had their people so deluded in thinking that the fruits of their labors were due to _her_.

Hell, Peridot was her very own secret lover, visiting her nearly every day now, and it hardly made a difference to _her_ how Jasper was being kept. She'd made no efforts to break the restraints she so easily could, she wouldn't even let Jasper talk about the idea of a life of freedom without shutting her down— shutting _herself_ down.

Jasper's mouth quirked. "I don't want to stay here forever." She uttered, voice sounding far off in her own ears. "I can't keep you safe down here. I can't _sleep_ with you down here."

_I can't have a life with you...down here._

Peridot's brows knitted together, her expression torn, eyes flickering across Jasper's face.

"Jasper…"

"I'm not expecting you to help me anymore, I couldn't ask that of you. But if Peridot wants to know what's _bothering_ Jasper," She shrugged, her body slumped against the wall and she slid to a seat on the floor. Her hands fell to her lap. Gaze directionless. "That's all it is, Peridot. That's what scares Jasper."

Images of the Elder's holding her down after the festival flashed in the forefront of her mind. Her weak struggles against them, the roar stirring in the pit of her chest that she couldn't sound. Their icy cold hands gripping her face and holding her still while another brought shears to the base of her horns.

The dull scraping of metal against her horns reverberating in her skull.

She used to fight _so hard_ in the beginning. The first time those monsters had come for her, expecting to parade her around like a trophy...she'd gone mad. She bludgeoned one poor fool to death, only to have a sedative smothered in cloth over her mouth. She'd held her breath until her lungs screamed mercy and she was forced to inhale, deeply.

Jasper had struggled against the poison with everything in her being, her wrists still bleeding from her new restraints. It'd been no use, in the end. More sedative was poured down her throat, the taste of horehound making her stomach roil.

Resisting was pointless, it had been from the start— she'd just been too blinded by hope to realize it.

Peridot tilted her head to the side and came to sit beside Jasper, she stumbled into the crook of her lap again. Her hands were always so warm, nothing but tender with her.

"I don't want this for you." Peridot murmured, her response a hint shaken. Jasper wove her arms around her. "When I'm in my bed each night and my...my heart is _aching_ for you and all I can do is feel guilty, how could I ever complain about pain or troubles when you're…? When you're chained down here and _I'm_ — w-way up there.," Her breathing hitched, her hand flited to cover her mouth. "Feeling the sun on my face and never worrying if my hands are bound."

Peridot's tears were like a knife twisting in her chest. Jasper sighed, gathering her in a bundle in her arms.

"Worry about it no more, sorceress." Jasper soothed whilst tucking Peridot under her chin. There was a peacefulness in holding her, like Peridot had all the warmth of the sun in her. "I shouldn't have burdened you with my fears." She accepted bleakly.

Jasper could feel Peridot shaking her head. "No...no. I asked. I _always_ want you to burden me with that. Not that it _is_ a burden in this first place. I just want you to know y-you can confide in me. About anything. Especially the scary things." She streamed without taking a breath.

Jasper was glad Peridot couldn't see the grin spreading on her face. It'd been so long since she had someone like this in her life. Peridot didn't just possess the warmth of the sun, she carried all of its light as well.

A darker part of her craved to take it from her, it was too easy not to consider. If Jasper had Peridot's hands bound, there'd be little she could do to fight— she'd have to set her free. But with that freedom, she would lose every ounce of trust between them. Everything she'd built with Peridot till this point would be wiped clean.

Jasper didn't want that.

"Forgive me."

Peridot kissed her softly. "Don't be." She assured, her voice an angel's. "It's okay, Jasper."

There was heat in that gentle kiss, and Jasper demanded more of it. She crushed her mouth against Peridot's in reprieve, her tongue dipping out to seek entrance, which she gave freely.

Peridot moaned into their kiss, her pretty eyes pinched shut. Jasper smiled before brushing her thumb across Peridot's flushed cheeks.

She wanted Peridot as close as the world would allow her. Seamless, even. Wanted to be _inside_ of her.

Jasper shifted Peridot in her arms, she let her slip easily to the ground. Peridot whined to lose contact, but every bit of it was replaced when Jasper had her pinned beneath her. The sorceress uttered a satisfied purr, her hands fell lazily above her head.

" _So lovely…"_ Jasper praised and buried her furled horns in Peridot's neck. She rubbed them along her soft skin, taking care not to mar her with the jagged edges— keen on marking her scent deep.

Peridot smoothed her fingers across her horns, palmed them sternly and tried to steer her back up for a kiss. Jasper smirked, her mouth pressed to Peridot's bared collar, her hand cupped the back of her head.

Peridot gave a more forceful tug to her aching horns, earning her a warning glare so intense it made her release them— her hands found their way through Jasper's mane, instead.

"I just wanted you to _kiss_ me…" Peridot fret, her hips rocking subtly, fingers fidgeting in her hair.

Sweet enough to make her fangs hurt.

Jasper gleefully obliged, her teeth flashing she was smiling too hard into the kiss. Peridot gasped when Jasper hastily maneuvered lower, intent on having her lips her elsewhere.

Jasper's hands slipped along the giving expanse of her body, lingering on her curves. She pet her languidly before sneaking beneath the thin fabric of her top. Her pert little breasts scarcely a handful in her wide palms. She rid Peridot of her attire all together, claws hooked in her leathers before peelings them away.

Peridot was too enchanting to be in such a place, in all her alluring glory, lain on the dirt and fucked by a beast in chains. It only brought Jasper immense pride that Peridot _desired_ to be here.

Jasper snarled, her claws a hint away from dragging down Peridot's unmarred flesh, a sure mark of her possession, but she was unable to bring harm to one so precious. Jasper curled her talons safely away before ghosting her fingertips along her lover instead.

Peridot rose to her every touch, her back bowing into an elegant arch— her face twisting with a pinch of carnal agony.

Jasper came to her hands and knees, crawled over trembling Peridot and dipped her head to nudge her eyes open. "Peridot…" She cooed to her, eyes focused on no one else. Jasper's hair spilt around them in sheets, cocooning them away from the world. " _Let me fuck you."_

"Oh my stars." Peridot gasped, her eyes glittering wide. "Jasper…I don't…"

She didn't have to explain, it wasn't as if she owed her any explanation to begin with. Jasper would never force that from her. She had the growing suspicion that Peridot was fearful of solidifying something between them, something serious. Something committed and permanent that would require her to make that final choice— free her or leave her.

"Nevermind it, then." Jasper insisted, pressing her mouth against Peridot's collarbone.. "There are other ways I can have you." She promised in earnest, hers hips searching for contact and finding it in Peridot's lap. Her legs spread to accommodate her, inviting Jasper ardently on top of her.

Jasper shoved away her own trousers, her length sprung free, heavy and distended before Peridot's eyes— lost in splendor as they might be. Her hands reached for it, feathery tips of her fingers kissing sensation along the bulbous crown. It sent a jolt to the base of her cock, her hips surged forward, rocking her shaft further into Peridot's attentive hands.

A laugh trickled from her sorceress' lips, and Jasper answered it with a squelched whine— her body shuddered, head lolling on her slackened shoulders.

"You're going to pull it right out of me, love." Jasper warned, a smile tugging at her lips. Her brow knitted together when that heady pressure began to bloom in her stomach, coiling white hot in her abdomen. She grit her teeth, gnashing her fangs before clutching Peridot's knees in her hands.

She opened her legs wider and nestled deep against her bare sex. Jasper smothered Peridot beneath her now, encompassed her under her weight. Her stature. Her _love._

She breathed her in, one hand petting the back of her head while the other clutched her thigh for dear life. She kneaded her plump curves, surely leaving bruises, though Peridot wasn't one to complain in this state.

Jasper rose up on her knees— giving her little lover some air. She clasped both of Peridot's dainty legs, admiring how her pale flesh meshed together. She pressed the length of her legs straight up the expanse of her chest, suddenly grateful for Peridot's flexibility.

Peridot wriggled nervously, blanching to have been put in such a _compromising_ position. Jasper could thumb her slick folds apart and sink into her right here and now. She could be sheathed in that tight heat once again in _seconds_.

Her thatch of blonde curls were drenched with her own arousal, glistening in the dim firelight. Jasper shifted her weight, till her length lay throbbing against Peridot's sex. She rocked her hips shakily, without rhythm for a rapid moment. Her claws clutched Peridot's legs tight, applying more pressure to her shaft seated snuggly between her folds.

Her eyes rolled back, jaw hanging slack on a groan when she found her bearings and started a maddeningly quick pace against her tiny sorceress. Peridot was smothering her cock in arousal, her slick replacing friction with uninhibited movement.

Jasper gazed down at Peridot, in awe of her ecstasy— her legs fanned wide now— her needy body so ready to receive her. Her slight breast swayed with every thrust, bouncing when Jasper bucked harder against her.

Jasper palmed her breasts, tugged on her sugared red peaks with her calloused fingers. Peridot writhed, her sex slipping easily up her length. She was rocking her hips on her own now, greedy for release that Jasper was all to happy to give.

In a moment of sheer rapture, the swollen crown of her shaft wedged inside of Peridot's silken heat— immediately earning her a vice like spasm. She gasped for mercy and Jasper pulled from her— her heart still thundering in her chest, her head spinning in a blind fog.

" _I'm sorry."_ Jasper mused, continuing on again with her earlier pace— slower, stirring her hips languidly to build up a frantic need for tension. Peridot always grew _squirmy_ when the thrusts were too shallow, when the forays weren't _deep_ enough. Hedonistic sorceress, stealing her pleasures where she could.

"I almost asked you to keep going." Peridot tried to laugh, the sound coming out terribly askew, more akin to a moan than anything. Her hands flitted to latch onto Jasper's wrists. For anchorage, for _leverage._ She gnawed her pink bottom lip between her teeth. " _Hurry..._ before I decide I want more."

Jasper looked to heaven for mercy.

She slowed her gait to a snail's pace, giving Peridot nary a stir. Her plan proved useless when Peridot took the reigns and worked her own pace in motion, sending Jasper reeling. It was no fun letting Peridot do all the work, but there was something heart achingly beautiful in watching Peridot come from her own handy work— whether on her tongue, her hands, her cock. Anyway she could have her would more than suffice.

"Stop teasing, Jasper." Peridot murmured in a listless whisper, her mouth paused open on a sigh. She grew quiet in the chase for her orgasm, her hips quivering weakly. Her blonde hair was spread in disarray around her head, framing her abandoned face in a holy light. Her cheeks aflame with passion, lips glistening and thoroughly kissed.

Jasper would oblige her sorceress. She snared Peridot's lithe ankles, careful not to shatter them altogether in her encompassing grip. Peridot trusted her without hesitation, adjusted her position to allow Jasper further access to her softness.

Peridot's hands coursed along her milky abdomen, down low and between her spread thighs to toy with the crown of Jasper's shaft. She stroked her with every thrust, hands cupped tight for her.

Jasper's chains clattered, swaying along Peridot's calves and breaking chills across her skin.

She was losing herself to Peridot, freely. Ready to dive into her shimmering waters and never resurface. Wanted to _drown_ in her.

"I won't last like this." Jasper relayed through clenched teeth, tension ticking in her jaw. Her release threatening to spill at any moment. She edged herself to hold on, to carry Peridot to completion. Though, it wouldn't be long for her either, Peridot was already a mess beneath her.

Before Jasper could even halt it, her orgasm peaked, consuming her. She was wanton, shamelessly humping away between her mate's legs. Ejaculating in thick, scorching ropes that lashed clean up Peridot's stomach— slathered between the valley of her breasts, pooling in the center of her clavicle.

Peridot was wordlessly writing against her, her lips parted on a soundless cry. Her hips flickering in a sporadic pace, her sex fluttering against her sensitive flesh.

" _Jasper…_ " Peridot purred contentedly, her body wriggling closer into their nook. Satisfaction lit her up, her alabaster skin was aglow with her ardent pleasure. She whirled her fingers in calm circles, stirring Jasper's come across her ribcage. Her breasts. She suckled the tips of them clean, a sumptuous grin on her blushing face.

She was a god send.

Jasper nearly collapsed above her, her arms locking to keep her full weight from crushing her tiny love.

"Ah, Peridot." She tsked under her tongue, eyeing the mess she'd made on her. "Let's get you cleaned up." Her voice coaxing while she fell back against the wall and brought a limp Peridot into her arms for grooming.

She didn't put up a fight, she let her pliant body go dead and useless in Jasper's arms. The goofiest smile splayed on her rosy cheeks.

Jasper held Peridot high, bringing her glistening chest to her mouth. She licked her clean, laving her tongue in meticulous strokes. Peridot tried weakly to nudge her away, mumbling, " _Gross…"_

"You sound like a child." Jasper scolded. She pinched Peridot's chin in hand and tilted her head back, lapping away any remaining spend.

"And you're thorough." Peridot quipped back, shivering when Jasper finished up. "I can't go about smelling like you're drool, you know."

Jasper reached for Peridot's clothing. "Ah, but reeking of my come is what you'd rather?" She retorted before helping tug Peridot's shirt over her head, assisting her in poking her tiny arms through the sleeves.

She watched, fascinated while Peridot shimmied on her little underwear and her leathers. She had to jump a few times to get them snug around her curvy hips. Jasper rather enjoyed this ritual, there was something so domestic in it that made her feel like home.

When they were together, Jasper did not feel like a _Warlord—_ she felt like a person. Someone desirable for things other than magical properties. It made her feel small. Normal. Important in a way she'd never been before.

It was silly. All Peridot was doing was redressing, and here Jasper was, contemplating a future as the woman's beastly wife. Protecting her. Protecting their bairns.

In a place far from here, it was possible. She'd take Peridot there one day.

Peridot was already slipping her boots on, her butt planted in the dirt— her leg kicked in the air while she tugged a zipper.

Jasper was used to the schedule they'd formed over the weeks. Peridot would visit with a gift or two, they'd wring an orgasm from each, have pleasant conversation, and then Peridot would leave— be on her way and out the door before the latest hours.

But Jasper didn't want Peridot to leave— at least for tonight.

"Peridot…" Jasper began, coming to a stand with knees still weak from release. Peridot looked over to her, a smile spread across her face. It was a gamble to suggest this. "You have to leave?"

That didn't come at as sure as she'd hoped.

"Yes...I...I hate to leave, you know I do."

"Then stay here." Jasper exclaimed, making her way over to embrace her sorceress. She could feel the resistance roiling within her before she even said a word. "Just for tonight. I won't ask all the time. I won't ask often."

The Elders...their nightly visits grew infrequent when the festival drew near, as if they wanted to keep their Warlord pretty for the people. There was a chance any of them could walk in and catch Peridot sleeping in her arms, she wasn't even quite sure what the consequences of that action would be.

What would Peridot think? When a hooded stranger, hiding their familiar face from her waltzed in— with a bowl and knife in hand, intent on weaning blood and scales from her. Would she protest such a thing? Would her eyes finally be opened?

"You can say no. It won't kill me to hear you say it."

"My answer is yes." Peridot tried to wrap her arms completely around Jasper's torso, she was already on the tips of her toes. "I'll stay tonight. A-and maybe a night here and there, but Jasper, this _can't_ become habit."

"It won't." Jasper relayed most assuredly, her tone leaving little room for argument. "I promise. Just one night in your arms is enough." She muttered, mostly for herself. To convince herself that one night might just _be_ enough. That she wouldn't become addicted to having that dark crater of loneliness packed in tight with gentle Peridot.

Living was bearable with Peridot. Living was _worthwhile_ with Peridot. Jasper desired her freedom beyond all else, every part of her being craved it and would do anything to achieve it. Her endgame.

But Peridot skewed everything she'd thought she'd held in perspective. Peridot came at her running and expected Jasper to simply halt and catch. It was dizzying. The things she made her feel, the hopes Jasper now envisioned to claim for her own.

Just when Jasper thought she could catch her bearings with this enchanting creature, she was sent reeling when Peridot murmured, "I'll be right back, Jasper," Her mouth a breath away from hers. "I need a few things from home."

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Jasper gazed out her scant port window, a chilled night went carried in the smell of changing seasons. The sconces in her tomb had long since been blow out and the tiny sorceress slumbering in her arms stirred deeper into her blankets.

She sank back against the wall, a tired sigh pulled from her chest. Peridot had fallen asleep hours ago, insisting that Jasper actually lay her down at some point, but it wasn't like she was in any position to refuse. Her chest rose and fell with her languid breathing, eyes darting behind her closed lids.

Jasper watched over her, content with time passing if Peridot was resting peacefully with her— wondering what dreams she dreamed of. She wasn't doing much sleeping herself anyway, and there was satisfaction in watching Peridot doze. She trusted her so.

Peridot was kind to her, merciful when no one else was. Jasper would see to it that when she did escape this place, even if Peridot did not choose to accompany her— she would be spared. No harm would come to her lovely head.

She pet a stray curls back behind Peridot's ears, the sensation jolting her. Her green eyes flashed open, and Jasper was taken aback to see them glowing electric— just as she'd theorized. Her eyes fanned shut once again, her face falling into blissful vacancy. Jasper chuckled to herself.

Though this moment was tranquil, Jasper's nerve was shaking harder with each passing second. Any minute now, and a hooded Elder would walk through that door. With unknown punishment on the horizon for her, perhaps for Peridot, too.

_No._ No matter the consequence, no matter the outcome of tonight— Jasper's would protect her.

She reveled in what peacefulness she could for the time being, even while her heart raced. Sweat beaded on her brow, her hand trembled while she pet Peridot's hair to soothe herself.

Then, the hauntingly familiar sound of footsteps echoed from outside her door. That grueling fear was almost immediately replaced with cold acceptance, like it'd been shucked out of her with one brutal yank. Peridot stirred in her lap and turned over to bury her face absently into Jasper's stomach.

Those footsteps grew louder, light shone from the cracks in the door. It wasn't swung wide like usual, but eased open without so much as a creak. Jasper squinted against the lantern in the Elder's hand, she cupped a hand over Peridot's eyes.

The lamplight was snuffed out and a pair of eyes could be seen, shining eerily across the room— as if those sinister eyes were pulling in all the light around them, sucking it into those dark abysmal pupils.

Jasper's lips curled into a snarl, her teeth bared in a silent warning.

" _What's this?"_ An ominously sweet voice called from the darkness.

Jasper brought her knees up, sealing Peridot away from view. She kept her voice low, a whisper so not to wake her. "What does it look like?" Jasper fired back.

"It looks like someone might get hurt, Jasper. You're not forcing that girl to stay, are you?" Hardly a question of concern, her voice was lain with venom. Ridicule.

"Maybe I am." Jasper lied, seeing no good in telling this woman the truth. Peridot could become a target for these people, they could use her safety against her. "She's my new favorite. You know how I covet pretty females. I _am_ a dragon, of course, or have you forgotten?" She feigned casual, gaze not leaving her tormentor's.

Jasper could hear a hiss of laughter. "Is that so?" She prodded, her outline barely distinguishable in the dark. Jasper's eyes had grown so weak without sunlight, her once sharp night vision was now a poor ghost of the past. "You'd do well in keeping your _new favorite_ in line before we have to intervene. We can't have you putting infectious ideas in gullible young girls' heads."

"We hardly talk when we're together." Jasper sneered, hinting at lewdness. Lowering her worth before Peridot proved a weakness to her.

The Elder tsked under her tongue, eyes flickering to the payload bundled tightly in Jasper's arms, making her wary. "I think you're lying to me, Warlord. You're chatty lately, sounds like you've been doing a lot of talking. Your garrish speech is improving, and I see you've even been getting regular baths."

"Someone was bound to give a damn enough about me, eventually." Jasper spat.

"Why?"

Anger roiled in her presently, fear and anxiety gone. Now there was only surety. She would escape this place, and she'd make this hooded bitch _suffer_.

"Well, _Jasper,"_ Her velveteen voice began, the door rattled with her hand upon the latch, "I can see you're in good company, so I'll just leave you to it."

Jasper glowered at her, her head lowered to check over her mate. "You do that." She dismissed, waving her hand to rid them of her toxic presence.

And with a clatter of the door shutting behind her, she was gone. Ominous, stagnant aura lingering in her place. Like cold little winds clawing at her skin, whispering in her ears.

Jasper shuddered before peering down at snoozing Peridot. Her eyes still shut fast, quiet words mumbling from her mouth while she dreamed. She was relieved to see Peridot hadn't woken for that. While she hadn't known the Elder would just _leave_ , with nary a fuss or threat, she had expected to put up some sort of fight. A heated argument that would rouse Peridot from slumber, and she would have no choice but to choose which side she was on.

Perhaps it was better this way, there will be other chances like this one. Jasper could tell her every gory detail, burden her with the horrors she would have to endure— what she _had_ endured for centuries over.

It was a wonder how her horns had refused to die, they always grew back each and every time they were sheared. She rubbed her hand over one now, prideful at the length they'd achieved so far. If untouched, they would furl into deep ebony spirals. She would have to shape them and manicure them, polish them and gnash them against stone to keep them strong.

That thought alone made her giddy like a child, to possess what should be hers by right.


End file.
